My Arrogant Mom (Chanbaek - Mpreg)
by sexybaekby
Summary: Sehun adalah putra tunggal keluarga Park. Menjadi pangeran di keluarga kaya dan terpandang tak lantas membuat segala urusan di kehidupan Sehun menjadi mulus. Terutama soal percintaan. Semua menjadi rumit kala ibunya yang arogan itu selalu ikut campur dalam memilih calon kekasih untuknya. Park Baekhyun kerap menyiksa calon menantu yang dia pikir tak sepadan dengan putranya
1. Satu

**My Arrogant Mom (Chanbaek - Mpreg)**

Summary: Sehun adalah putra tunggal keluarga Park. Menjadi pangeran di keluarga kaya dan terpandang tak lantas membuat segala urusan di kehidupan Sehun menjadi mulus. Terutama soal percintaan. Semua menjadi rumit kala ibunya yang arogan itu selalu ikut campur dalam memilih calon kekasih untuknya. Park Baekhyun kerap menyiksa calon menantunya yang dia pikir tak sepadan untuk bersanding dengan putra kesayanganya. Untungnya sang ayah -Park Chanyeol- jauh lebih bijaksana dibanding ibunya ini.

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

"Gadis mana lagi yang sedang mendekati putraku saat ini?"

Suaranya yang tenang terdengar amat serasi saat bersanding dengan raut wajah cantiknya yang dingin namun bengis. Park Baekhyun menyeruput teh sorenya selagi menunggu jawaban yang dia inginkan dari laki-laki berbadan besar ini.

Seorang ajudan yang ada dihadapannya berdiri kaku, sedikit kesusahan bahkan untuk menelan ludahnya sendiri. Menghadapi _nyonya_ _besar_ seakan menjadi ujian tersulit bagi para bawahan keluarga Park selama bekerja. Dia tidak seperti laki-laki carrier lain pada umumnya; yang lemah lembut, penurut, dan hanya tahu bagaimana cara mengurus rumah serta suami dan anak-anaknya. Park Baekhyun berbeda. Istri dari seorang pengusaha dan senator terkaya Park Chanyeol itu hidup dengan ambisi dan kekuatan didalam genggaman tangannya.

Dia sukses mendampingi suaminya hingga menjadi seperti saat ini. Keberhasilan Park Chanyeol tak bisa lepas dari campur tangan dan dukungan penuh istrinya yang cerdas dan cekatan. Disaat para istri hanya menunggu suaminya pulang dirumah dan berharap ada gaji yang masuk ke rekening mereka, Baekhyun muda menghadapi banyak kesulitan hidup hingga harus ikut bekerja keras dimasa awal pernikahannya dulu.

Saat Chanyeol harus bekerja serabutan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-hari mereka, Baekhyun tak pernah berdiam diri apalagi menadah uang saja dari suaminya. Dengan modal seadanya dia membuka usaha camilan tradisional Korea yang dia jual di pasar setiap pagi hingga siang. Pulang berjualan, dia bekerja menjadi juru dapur di sebuah rumah makan kecil yang tak jauh dari tempat tinggalnya. Kadang di Sabtu dan Minggu, Baekhyun menerima tawaran untuk membersihkan apartemen mewah milik orang-orang kaya yang melajang.

Sampai suatu malam Baekhyun mengajak suaminya itu berbicara serius sambil menunjukkan setumpuk uang hasil kerja kerasnya yang ia tabung setiap hari. Chanyeol terkejut bukan main. Dia tahu bahwa Baekhyun juga ikut bekerja membantu perekonomian keluarga, tapi tidak menyangka bahwa istrinya bisa menyisihkan uang sebanyak itu. Terlebih gaji Chanyeol hasil dari kerja serabutan hanya cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan mereka berdua sehari-hari.

Dengan penuh pengertian dan nada yang lemah lembut Baekhyun menjelaskan pada suaminya "Kau tak ingat bagaimana setiap hari aku lebih sering membawa makanan dari restoran tempatku bekerja ketimbang membeli bahan makanan dan menghabiskan uang kita untuk itu? Uang ini adalah hasil dari gajiku dan sebagian dari gaji milikmu, Chanyeol. Ini benar-benar uang kita. Dengan uang ini, kita bisa membuka usaha retail yang kita idam-idamkan selama ini! Kita akan cari beberapa pegawai, membuat produk yang bagus supaya cepat laku dipasaran. Bagaimana sayang? Kau setuju, kan?"

Dengan raut yang berbinar, Baekhyun muda menjabarkan angan-angan indahnya pada sang suami. Chanyeol terdiam dengan lelehan air mata yang ia pendam di pelupuk matanya. Istrinya ini memang bukan carrier sembarangan. Dia carrier yang tangguh, pekerja keras, dan memaklumi segala kekurangan Chanyeol sebagai suaminya tanpa pernah mengeluh sedikitpun. Yang ada, Baekhyun selalu berusaha untuk membantu dan bertekad ingin merubah nasib keluarga kecil mereka yang belum dikaruniai buah hati.

"Hey, kenapa suamiku jadi cengeng begini? Ini awal bagi kita, Chanyeol. Aku yakin, bakat bisnismu bisa tersalurkan dengan bantuan modal kecil ini."

Baekhyun muda tersenyum manis seolah dia tidak pernah mengalami kesulitan sedikitpun dalam hidupnya. Chanyeol memandangnya dengan penuh rasa bersalah. Sebagai suami, dia tidak bisa membahagiakan Baekhyun ditahun-tahun awal pernikahan mereka.

"Terimakasih, baby. Dan maafkan aku atas segala kesusahan yang aku limpahkan padamu selama ini. Kau istri terbaik, Park Baekhyun. Aku akan membahagiakanmu dengan segenap kekuatan dan usahaku. Aku janji, Bee."

Sambil mengecup kening putih sang istri, didalam hatinya laki-laki dominan itu juga berjanji, mulai sekarang dia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang telah dibukakan oleh istrinya. Dia akan memanfaatkan modal itu sebaik mungkin dan mewujudkan mimpi istrinya yang ingin merubah nasib keluarga.

Kebaikan terus-menerus terjadi didalam kehidupan rumah tangga Park Chanyeol. Sejak istrinya diketahui mengandung buah cinta pertama mereka, usaha retail yang mereka rintis dari nol semakin maju pesat dan mulai tersehor diseluruh penjuru negeri. Mungkin ini yang disebut sebagai rejeki seorang anak.

Dengan keuangan yang semakin membaik dan keuntungan yang luar biasa, pasangan suami-istri Park Chanyeol dan Park Baekhyun memutar lagi modal mereka untuk deratan usaha-usaha lain. Mulai dari bisnis makanan, minimarket yang terus bertambah cabangnya setiap bulan, restoran, bengkel mobil, dan tak lupa mereka juga menginvestikan uang ke beberapa perusahaan-perusahaan besar dan berpotensi, sehingga laba yang datang ke rekening mereka selalu bertambah hingga berkali-kali lipat.

Puncak kemakmuran keluarga Park terjadi ketika putra semata wayang mereka Park Sehun genap berusia 6 tahun. Sang Ayah, Park Chanyeol, resmi membangun sebuah pabrik dan pertambangan batu bara terbesar di daerah Itaewon. Laba usaha yang jumlahnya triliunan itu sukses membawa derajat keluarga Park berada di puncak kekayaan, hingga masuk dalam salah satu daftar "The Richest Family" di negara Korea Selatan saat ini.

Baekhyun tersadar dari sekelebat bayangan tentang masa lalunya yang berputar seperti roll film itu kala ajudannya mulai membuka suara.

"Menurut hasil pengawasan kami, saat ini Tuan Muda Park Sehun sedang menjalin kedekatan dengan salah satu mahasiswi di kampusnya. Mereka berada di satu fakultas, _Nyonya_ Park."

Setelah menjelaskan tanpa sempat mengambil nafas, sang ajudan bisa merasa lega setelah Park Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk paham, tanpa berdecak ataupun membentak kali ini. Syukurlah.

Laki-laki carrier berusia hampir 50 itu berdehem kecil, menyingkirkan cangkir teh dari hadapannya. Tubuhnya kembali bersandar pada sofa dengan kedua tangan yang melipat dibawah dada. Tensi arogan dan berkuasa semakin menguap begitu kentara. Inilah aura yang selalu dikeluarkan Park Baekhyun dimanapun dia berada.

"Anak dari keluarga mana dia?"

Pertanyaan pertama; latar belakang keluarga. Ini selalu jadi prioritas bagi Byun Baekhyun dalam menggali informasi tentang seseorang yang mempunyai kedekatan khusus dengan putra kesayanganya.

"Ayahnya bekerja di pemerintahan, _Nyonya_."

"Sebagai apa?"

"Juru bicara Wali Kota Song, _Nyonya_."

"Hanya itu?"

"Iya, _Nyonya_ Park."

"Pffffttt..."

Baekhyun menahan tawa sarkastiknya untuk saat ini, menutup bibirnya dengan satu tangan yang anggun. Dia harus menyimpan tawa berharganya, siapa tahu ada bagian yang lebih lucu dari ini.

"Bagaimana dengan ibunya? Dan prestasinya di kampus, apa dia termasuk mahasiswi yang gemilang?"

Pertanyaan kedua; kecerdasan. Selain latar belakang keluarga yang hebat dan sempurna, Baekhyun juga mengingkan seseorang yang mendampingi anaknya kelak bukanlah mereka yang berotak kecil dan tak memiliki sesuatu untuk dibanggakan. Dia harus pintar, berprestasi dan memiliki kecerdasan yang sepadan dengan putranya.

"Ibunya hanya ibu rumah tangga biasa. Dan gadis ini termasuk mahasiswi yang biasa-biasa saja di fakultas kedokteran kampusnya, _Nyonya_."

"Kau bercanda? Ya Tuhan... Lelucon macam apa ini."

Baekhyun ingin tertawa keras sambil menatap langit-langit ruang keluarga dirumahnya, mengajak malaikat untuk ikut terbahak bersamanya jika boleh. Tapi pening dikepalanya yang suka muncul tiba-tiba pasca mendengar lelucon seperti ini kadang membuatnya tidak sanggup untuk bersenang-senang lebih lama.

Sejujurnya dia kesal. Amat sangat kesal hingga emosinya tersulut-sulut.

Tapi dia adalah Park Baekhyun. Istri Park Chanyeol tidak pernah meluapkan emosinya secara bar-bar; setidaknya belum sampai dia menemukan titik dimana dia harus mengeluarkan semuanya dalam satu kali pertemuan.

Tunggu sampai dia benar-benar bertatap muka dengan gadis itu dan mengeluarkan semua kata-kata yang sudah sepatutnya ia ucapkan sebagai ibu dari Park Sehun. Dialah yang paling berkuasa atas putranya. Siapapun yang ingin berhubungan dengan Park Sehun, maka mereka harus berurusan dengan dirinya dulu.

"Kau tahu, Ajudan Kim. Aku paling benci dengan wanita yang tak punya kelebihan. Sama seperti gadis itu dan ibunya yang hanya bisa bersantai-santai dirumah setiap hari. Bisa kutebak, sekalipun anak itu mengambil kuliah kedokteran seperti Sehun, pasti pada akhirnya dia hanya akan berakhir menjadi istri yang pemalas seperti ibunya. Buah jatuh tak pernah jauh dari pohon. Sementara anakku bekerja keras banting tulang sebagai dokter, gadis itu akan menikmati uang suaminya dan juga warisan yang kami berikan. Tch, semua drama itu bahkan bermain dengan lancar dikepalaku. Tidak akan kubiarkan gadis seperti dia memiliki hubungan dengan anakku."

Keluh kesah seorang ibu dari Park Sehun selalu terdengar 'menyeramkan' ditelinga siapapun yang mendengarnya. Kalimatnya yang sadis kadang tak bisa disalahkan juga. Karena Baekhyun selalu mempunyai 'poin' atas tuduhan-tuduhan yang dia layangkan untuk para gadis dan carrier yang ingin mendekati putranya.

Baekhyun benci calon menantu yang memiliki bibit-bibit pemalas dan tidak berguna, karena dia sendiri adalah kebalikan dari semua itu. Dia tidak ingin anaknya menemui masa depan yang suram hanya karena salah memilih pasangan. Park Sehun harus mendapatkan yang terbaik, sudah sepatutnya dia meneruskan jejak Ayah-Ibunya yang sukses dalam membangun rumah tangga dan keluarga ini.

Kelak, Park Sehun akan menciptakan "kerajaannya" sendiri. Dan Baekhyun menginginkan kerajaan itu makmur dan semakin mengangkat tinggi derajat putranya. Hanya ada kebahagian yang boleh melingkupi kehidupan Park Sehun. Dan selama Baekhyun masih hidup, dia akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk memberikan kesempurnaan itu pada putra semata wayangnya.

Baekhyun menarik nafas jengah, merasa cukup dengan laporan yang diberikan oleh 'mata-mata' anaknya selama sebulan belakangan ini. Dia menarik cangkir tehnya lagi dan mengangkatnya malas. Kali ini ia tak ingin menghabiskan sisa tehnya itu, melainkan...

 _ **Prang!**_

Cangkir mewah buatan tangan yang nilainya jutaan itu jatuh berkeping-keping dilantai, mengejutkan sang ajudan dan juga beberapa maid yang berdiri dibelakangnya. Dengan segera, gadis-gadis berpakaian seragam renda itu bergerak untuk membersihkan pecahan itu agar tak sampai mengenai kaki sang _Nyonya Besar_.

"Kau lihat cangkir itu? Singkirkan dia seperti aku menyingkirkan benda ini. Jatuhkan, lalu buang ketempat sampah."

"Siapa lagi yang ingin Mommy buang ketempat sampah, hah?"

Satu-satunya suara paling agung selain milik Park Chanyeol dirumah ini tiba-tiba menyela perkataan _Nyonya_ Park.

Park Sehun datang dari arah pintu utama.

"Sayang, kau sudah pulang?"

Ibunya yang bagai tertangkap basah itu mencoba bersikap biasa, bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menghampiri sang putra.

Begitu Baekhyun ingin memeluk, anak semata wayangnya itu menepis dengan pandangan datar yang tak ramah.

"Jawab aku, Mom."

Sehun sekali lagi menuntut, melihat Baekhyun yang sejak tadi enggan untuk angkat bicara.

"Bukan apa-apa, sayang. Mommy hanya membicarakan soal tikus kecil."

"Tikus kecil? Jadi dimata Mommy mereka adalah tikus kecil?"

"Apa maksudmu, nak?"

"Mommy tahu apa maksudku. Irene, dan gadis-gadis lainnya yang pernah dekat denganku. Mereka semua berakhir sama; menangis sambil memohon untuk tidak bertemu denganku lagi."

Baekhyun mengalihkan mukanya sejenak dan membuang nafas berat. Bibirnya dia gigit kecil. Memberi penjelasan pada Sehun bukanlah perkara yang mudah. Dia tahu betapa keras kepalanya anak ini, karena Sehun lahir dari rahimnya. Sifat kerasnya tak lain merupakan turunan dari ibunya sendiri. Sebagai anak dominan, Baekhyun berharap bahwa Sehun harusnya menuruni sifat ayahnya saja.

"Dengarkan Mommy. Mommy hanya berusaha memberitahu dimana tempat mereka seharusnya berada. Mereka tak pantas berada disisimu, sayang. Kau bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik daripada itu. Kau Park Sehun. Kau putraku dan Park Chanyeol. Harus berapa kali Mommy jelaskan padamu, nak?"

"Mau berapa kali pun Mommy menjelaskannya, ini tetap terdengar tidak masuk akal."

Sehun membantah, membuat pening di kepala Baekhyun jadi bertambah kuat hingga berkali-kali lipat.

"Suatu saat kau akan mengerti apa yang Mommy maksud. Semua ini mommy lakukan semata-mata demi kebahagiaanmu, Sehun."

"Dengan apa? Dengan cara menyakiti orang lain terus menerus?"

"Mommy tidak peduli tentang orang lain. Yang Mommy pedulikan hanya dirimu. Jika memang itu yang harus dilakukan, maka Mommy akan melakukannya."

Sehun membisu, antara tak ingin percaya namun inilah kenyataan yang dia dengar. Dia sadar akan betapa besar cinta sang ibu terhadap dirinya. Dan tak ada satuan apapun yang dapat mengukur kasih sayang Baekhyun untuk anak semata wayangnya itu.

Sampai-sampai sang ibu terlalu buta untuk melihat, bahwa menyayangi buah hatinya tidak perlu dengan menyakiti orang lain.

"Aku tidak memahami jalan pikiran Mommy."

Sehun berucap final dan mengambil kembali kunci mobilnya, bergegas keluar kemanapun asal menjauh dari rumah ini dan mommy-nya yang kadang bertingkah melewati batas.

 **e)(o**

Baekhyun melihat kearah jendela besar di kamarnya dengan was-was. Sekarang sudah pukul 10 malam, dan Sehun belum mau mengangkat telpon darinya apalagi memberi tanda-tanda bahwa dia akan segera pulang kerumah.

Mendengar istrinya yang terus merutuk cemas sejak tadi membuat Park Chanyeol mau tak mau harus ikut turun tangan. Dia menghembuskan nafas pelan, melepas kaca matanya dan menunda kegiatan membaca buku diatas tempat tidur untuk menghampiri sang istri.

"Ada apa lagi sekarang? Apa kau membuat anakmu kesal lagi, Baek?"

Chanyeol memeluk pinggang kecil Baekhyun dari belakang, berusaha bicara selembut mungkin agar tempramen istrinya tidak terpancing.

"Dia anakmu juga, ngomong-ngomong."

Jawab Baekhyun, yang sebenarnya tak terdengar seperti jawaban. Dia terlalu kesal untuk menanggapi pertanyaan suaminya yang seakan ingin memojokkannya. Lagi.

"Ayolah sayang, usia Sehun sekarang sudah 22 tahun. Tidak seharusnya kau mengekangnya terus seperti ini, Baek."

"Kau tidak mengerti, Chanyeol. Akulah ibunya. Hanya aku yang memiliki perasaan seperti ini. Sehun adalah bayiku, selamanya tetap akan menjadi bayiku."

Chanyeol jadi tak bisa menahan untuk tidak terkekeh tiap kali mendengar jawaban istrinya yang selalu sama setiap hari.

Dia meletakkan dagunya dipundak sempit Baekhyun, mengecupnya beberapa kali sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Iya, aku tahu kalau kau ibunya. Tapi aku juga ayahnya Sehun. Aku tahu dia sudah cukup dewasa untuk tahu mana yang baik dan mana yang buruk bagi dirinya... Termasuk soal pasangan."

Beribu-ribu kali Chanyeol mencoba memberi pengertian pada Baekhyun perihal masalah ini, dan dia tidak akan pernah lelah untuk terus membimbing istrinya agar tak lagi salah mengambil jalan. Chanyeol masih berusaha, walau ia tahu usahanya ini tidak akan mudah. Sifat Baekhyun yang keras merupakan hasil didikan dari kejamnya hidup yang pernah mereka lewati dulu. Istrinya amat tangguh dan tak mudah dijatuhkan, begitu pula dengan pendirian yang dimilikinya.

Akan sangat sulit untuk membuat Baekhyun mengerti bahwa pilihan hati Sehun tidak bisa disamakan dengan pilihan yang menurut ibunya sempurna.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin membahas itu, Chan... Yang aku pikirkan sekarang hanyalah putraku harus segera sampai dirumah. Aku tidak bisa tidur jika dia belum masuk ke kamarnya dan meminum susu buatanku seperti biasa."

"Ey... Kau ini. Anak kita sudah sebesar itu masih saja kau beri susu tiap malam. Lebih baik kau susui aku dengan milikmu yang gemuk ini."

Chanyeol berusaha mencairkan ketegangan dengan menggoda istrinya, meremat-remat dada berisi milik Baekhyun dengan seduktif.

"Iihh... Sudah tua masih saja mesum."

"Biarpun sudah tua begini, tapi badanku masih tetap kekar dan gagah. Mau aku gagahi sekarang, hm?"

"Jangan sok. Nanti kalau sudah masuk ke lubang ketatku kau juga akan lemas."

"Iya kau benar. Aku paling lemah kalau sudah berurusan dengan tubuh kencang milikmu dan lubang yang masih ketat itu."

Chanyeol mengecup berkali-kali pipi istrinya dengan cepat sampai si mungil yang sudah berumur itu tertawa geli.

"Kau tidak akan dapat jatah sampai anakku pulang kerumah."

Baekhyun lanjut mengancam karena moodnya ini tidak akan pernah membaik selagi Sehun belum tampak didepan matanya.

"Aku sudah menghubungi ajudan Goo untuk mencari anak kita dan membawanya pulang. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, sayang."

Spontan perkataan Chanyeol seperti memberi angin segar bagi Baekhyun. Dia menoleh cepat kearah suaminya dengan mata yang berbinar. "Benarkah?"

"Ya, benar. Tapi janji, setelah ini kau harus segera menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman antara dirimu dan putra kita. Aku kasihan padanya, Baek. Dia kalau sedang patah hati selalu menunjukkan kesedihannya itu padaku, seolah ingin meminta bantuan. Aku sebagai ayahnya jadi tidak tega."

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak. Sebenarnya dia juga tahu soal itu, karena untuk urusan percintaan anaknya itu sudah tidak pernah terbuka lagi padanya sejak lulus SMA. Kemana lagi dia harus lari selain pada Ayahnya?

Tapi Baekhyun tetap saja tidak bisa berjanji untuk tidak ikut campur. Sehun sudah hampir mendekati tahun kelulusannya dan akan segera menjadi calon Dokter. Itu tandanya putranya itu juga sudah semakin dekat dengan usia pernikahan. Mencari menantu terbaik juga merupakan tugas utamanya sebagai ibu. Baekhyun tak ingin lepas tangan begitu saja jika itu menyangkut kebahagiaan putranya kelak.

"Iya, aku akan minta maaf pada anak kita setelah ini."

Chanyeol tersenyum menatap raut menyesal istrinya. Tentu saja, hati ibu mana yang tidak sakit bila mendengar anaknya sedang bersedih.

"Ya sudah, kita tidur yuk?"

"Kau tidak ingin 'ini'?"

Baekhyun memamerkan bokong sintalnya yang terbalut kimono satin merah sambil tersenyum menantang.

"Ck... Dasar. Minta diterkam rupanya."

Tubuh Baekhyun diangkat dalam gendongan dan Chanyeol segera membawa istrinya itu ke tempat tidur.

"Harusnya kita lebih sering melakukan ini karena anak kita sudah sangat besar sekarang. Tapi ibunya ini... malah tidak bisa berhenti memperlakukan Park Sehun seperti bayi. Ayahnya jadi kesepian."

Chanyeol pura-pura memasang raut sedih didepan istrinya. Tubuhnya sudah berada diatas Baekhyun sekarang.

Baekhyun tersenyum sambil menangkup pipi suaminya itu dengan kedua tangan, memainkan pipi itu agar berhenti pura-pura cemberut. Ia memajukan bibir tipisnya untuk mengecup bibir Chanyeol sesekali.

"Tidak boleh cemburu pada anak sendiri. Sudah kubilang kan, Sehun itu selamanya adalah bayi kesayanganku. Mau sebesar apapun dia, anak kita tetaplah bayi yang manja dimataku, Chan."

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengangguk paham, tahu betul bagaimana istrinya itu selalu mencurahkan seluruh hati dan kasih sayangnya untuk putra semata wayang mereka. Baekhyun adalah ibu yang baik--dia yang terbaik.

"Tapi malam ini, saatnya memanjakan si Ayah. Katanya mau menyusu, hm?"

Baekhyun menawarkan dada sebelah kanannya didepan sang suami sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Aish... Park Baekhyun, awas kau!"

Chanyeol menggelitiki tubuh istrinya sambil menciumi perut datar itu dengan sayang. Mereka tertawa dan saling membalas menggelitiki satu sama lain. Dan Baekhyun selalu berakhir sebagai pemenang karena dia yang paling tahu dimana letak sensitif Chanyeol yang membuat pria itu merasa geli; pinggangnya.

Meskipun sama-sama hampir memasuki kepala 5, sepasang suami-istri ini tak pernah kehilangan hasrat kalau soal urusan bercinta. Chanyeol yang rajin berolahraga dan diet sehat membuat tubuhnya tetap bugar, masa ototnya juga tak jauh berbeda dibandingkan dulu. Sedangkan Baekhyun, dia juga rajin mengunjungi gym dan senam kebugaran. Itulah sebabnya, selain hasil perawatan, cara mendapatkan kulit halus dan kencang seperti ini juga harus melalui serangkaian olahraga serta makan makanan sehat.

Saat keduanya hampir menyelesaikan sesi persetubuhan mereka yang intim, suara mobil Park Sehun terdengar memasuki pekarangan mansion.

Dia pulang tepat waktu. Karena dengan begitu, ada kesempatan bagi ibunya untuk memberikan segelas susu hangat sebelum tidur seperti yang selalu dia lakukan setiap malam.

Putra tunggal Park itu memang selalu ingat untuk pulang kerumah, bahkan tanpa harus disuruh apalagi dipaksa oleh ajudan orangtuanya sekalipun.

 **e)(o**

Baekhyun mengetuk pelan pintu kamar putranya sebanyak 2 kali. Di tangannya sudah ada segelas susu hangat yang baru ia buatkan dari dapur.

"Sehun, boleh Mommy masuk?"

Suara dengungan yang mengiyakan permintaan sang ibu seketika membuat Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Hai, anak Mommy."

Ibunya datang dengan senyuman teramat lembut, membawa segelas susu yang harus selalu Sehun habiskan setiap malam.

Tangan kurusnya meletakan gelas itu di meja nakas, kemudian mengambil tempat duduk ditepi ranjang Sehun. Wajah tampan putranya yang datar selalu membuat Baekhyun gemas bukan main. Bahkan saat dia mencubit pipi anaknya seperti ini, raut wajah Sehun tetap tak banyak berekspresi.

"Anak Mommy masih marah, hm?"

Sehun tak menjawab, membuat Baekhyun harus menghela nafas berat mencoba maklum.

"Maafkan Mommy, Sehun. Mommy sudah dengar semuanya dari Daddy. Sebenarnya Mommy juga tidak mau melihat anak Mommy sedih. Tolong maafkan Mommy..."

Anak laki-laki 22 tahun itu selalu luluh kalau ibunya sudah mulai memohon seperti ini. Dia bahkan merasa tak tega. Sehun melirik ibunya, lalu menghela nafas juga karena menyesal.

Diraihnya tangan lentik sang ibu untuk dia genggam. "Maafkan aku juga, Mom."

Senyum tipis khas milik anaknya selalu membuat hati Baekhyun menghangat dan terobati. Memiliki Sehun adalah anugrah terindah didalam hidupnya dan Chanyeol. Kadang sulit untuk percaya bahwa Sehun yang dulu manja dan menggemaskan kini telah tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa yang sangat tampan dan pintar. Melahirkan, mengurus, dan membesarkan putranya sebagai seorang ibu adalah pencapaian terbesar dalam hidup Baekhyun selama ini.

Dan tugasnya sebagai ibu tidak akan pernah berhenti sampai akhir hayatnya nanti. Tujuan utamanya masih tetap sama, yakni memberikan kebahagiaan dan kesempurnaan bagi Park Sehun untuk selama-lamanya.

"Sekarang minum susunya, oke?"

Baekhyun mengambil gelas susu itu dari nakas dan memberikannya pada sang putra.

"Apa aku harus terus minum susu hangat seperti ini bahkan saat aku sudah menikah?"

"Tentu saja! Jika istrimu nanti tidak bisa membuatkannya untukmu, biar mommy saja yang melakukannya. Anak mommy tidak bisa tidur nyenyak kalau belum meminum susunya, benar kan?"

Sehun tidak menjawab, tidak juga menyangkal perkataan ibunya kali ini. Karena diam-diam dia juga menyadari, saat tidak meminum susu buatan ibunya, dia agak kesulitan untuk tidur pulas seperti biasanya.

Sehun terlalu tua untuk mengakui hal itu. Jadi dia memilih diam.

Sehun menenggak susunya hanya dalam waktu beberapa detik. Dia menyerahkan gelas kosong itu kembali kepada ibunya untuk dibawa keluar.

"Sekarang kau tidur, ya. Selamat malam, pangeran."

Setelah menepuk selimut yang menutupi kaki sang putra, Baekhyun mengecup kening Sehun dan bangkit untuk meninggalkan kamar.

"Mom,"

Panggilan dari Sehun membuat Baekhyun gagal menutup pintu.

"Ya?"

"Aku menyangimu."

Baekhyun tersenyum, sangat manis, sampai Sehun berpikir bahwa ibunya yang cantik itu tidak pernah berubah meskipun usianya sudah semakin tua.

"Mommy lebih menyangaimu. Selamat tidur."

Anggukan dari Sehun menutup percakapan diantara mereka. Sepeninggal ibunya, Sehun masih bertahan duduk bersandar pada headboard ranjang, melamun sambil menatap dinding kamarnya yang bisu.

Dia sudah memutus hubungan dengan Irene malam itu sebelum ibunya bisa berbuat macam-macam pada si gadis. Dia tak tega. Irene adalah gadis baik dan lugu. Entah apa yang bisa dia perbuat untuk mencegah tindakan ibunya yang terkadang bisa diluar kendali.

Sehun jadi sedikit takut untuk memulai hubungan dengan orang lain sejak saat itu. Mungkin satu-satunya cara agar "rantai" ini bisa terputus adalah dengan menemukan seseorang yang bisa tahan banting dalam melawan penindasan yang dilakukan oleh ibunya. Seseorang yang benar-benar sabar, tulus, pengertian, dan penyayang agar mampu memenangkan hati ibunya kelak.

 _Tapi siapa?_

 **e)(o**

A/N: Tolong review-nya ya, terutama yang isinya saran dan kritik yang membangun. Jangan lupa utk follow and fav juga.

Next? Aku kasih **target** sampe 40 review :) bakal **fast update** kalo targetnya sudah tercapai


	2. Dua

**CHAPTER 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

2 bulan belakangan ini, Baekhyun mendapat kabar dari para ajudannya bahwa sang putra, Park Sehun, sama sekali tidak melakukan pendekatan dengan siapapun sekarang. Aktivitasnya sehari-hari hanya belajar di kampus, jalan bersama teman-temannya, dan mengunjungi rumah sakit untuk mengambil materi penelitian.

Dan hal itu terus terjadi berulang sampai Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya sendiri. Dia tahu soal sifat 'sedikit' playboy sang anak yang tak betah menyendiri lama-lama tanpa adanya seorang kekasih. Biasanya dalam waktu 2 bulan seperti ini, akan ada 2 gadis murahan yang siap Baekhyun depak dari kehidupan kencan putranya itu. Tapi sekarang? Tumben sekali.

Entah apapun alasannya, jujur saja Baekhyun agak bersyukur akan hal ini. Biarkan saja putranya itu tak usah pacaran dulu. Selagi dia fokus pada pendidikannya, mungkin Baekhyun akan mulai mencari calon menantu untuk ia jodohkan pada putra semata wayangnya. Seseorang yang pantas untuk mendampingi Sehun, dan tentu saja harus memenuhi seluruh kriteria yang telah Baekhyun tetapkan.

Carrier beranak satu itu benar-benar sedang dalam mood yang baik sekarang. Tentu saja itu berkat putranya Park Sehun yang tak banyak berulah akhir-akhir ini. Senyum manis tak lekang dari bibirnya yang pink bak sakura. Aura positif dan menyenangkan terus ia tunjukkan, hingga membuat para maid yang menemaninya di kebun belakang saat ini jadi ikut-ikutan merasa bahagia.

Tapi ketenangan di kediaman Park sepertinya tidak akan bertahan lama. Ditengah senandung merdu dari bibir sang _Nyonya_ yang tengah menyirami gerombolan anggrek warna-warni kesayangannya, mereka semua tak menyadari bahwa sebuah sumber 'masalah' saat ini sedang berjalan mendekat.

Betapa terkejutnya para maid saat Tuan Muda mereka datang ke kebun belakang secara tiba-tiba di siang hari, apalagi dengan menggandeng tangan seseorang yang nampaknya adalah seorang carrier. Dan dia sangat cantik, ngomong-ngomong. Dari pakaiannya yang serba putih, kelihatannya itu adalah seragam khas seorang apoteker rumah sakit.

Para maid pun kompak membungkuk dan mengucapkan "Selamat datang, Tuan Muda." yang mana langsung membuat _Nyonya_ Park terdiam ditempatnya sambil mengerutkan dahi.

 _'Anakku sudah pulang?'_

"Mom,"

Benar, itu suara Park Sehun.

Sang ibu lantas berbalik, siap dengan senyum terbaiknya untuk menyambut sang putra yang tumben-tumbennya pulang cepat dari kampus.

"Hai, sa-..."

Pupus sudah.

Senyuman itu mendadak luntur. Teko penyiram bunga berwarna pink yang semula dia genggam juga jatuh ke tanah berumput hijau dibawahnya.

"Si-siapa dia?"

Tentu saja, pertanyaan sang ibu merujuk pada carrier bermata cantik yang kini tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

Berani-beraninya dia tersenyum tanpa beban seperti itu didepan Nyonya Park yang agung dan bengis ini.

Dengan wajah datarnya yang entah kenapa terlihat sedikit menyembunyikan perasaan bangga, sang putra menjawab.

"Kenalkan, Mom. Dia Xi Luhan. Dan dia adalah calon istriku."

 _Satu_

 _Dua_

 _Tiga_

 _Tunggu._

Kenapa pandangannya mendadak berkunang-kunang sekarang?

Rasanya begitu pusing, hingga refleks tangan kirinya memegang kepalanya sendiri.

Dan gelap...

 **Bruk!**

 _ **"NYONYA!"**_

Park Baekhyun pingsan dengan sangat dramatis di kebun belakang rumahnya yang mewah ini.

 **e)(o**

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa istriku tiba-tiba pingsan?"

Tuan Besar Park Chanyeol yang buru-buru memasuki rumah bertanya pada salah satu ajudan yang saat ini berjalan mengikuti dibelakangnya.

Begitu mendapat telepon bahwa istrinya, Park Baekhyun, mendadak pingsan di kebun belakang, CEO perusahaan itu langsung meninggalkan kantor dan bergegas pulang menuju kediamannya.

"Ceritanya sedikit rumit, Tuan. Tapi pada intinya, ini semua menyangkut Tuan Muda Sehun dan calon istrinya."

Sebenarnya Chanyeol tak ingin membuang waktu dengan berhenti ditengah jalan seperti ini. Tapi dia melakukannya.

"Apa?"

Bukan hanya shock, tapi dia juga keheranan. Apa dia baru saja tertelan mesin waktu dan sekarang sedang berada di masa depan?

Bagaimana mungkin tahu-tahu anak semata wayangnya itu sudah punya calon istri, sedangkan kemarin dia baru saja mendengar cerita menggebu-gebu dari Baekhyun bahwa sang putra sedang betah menjadi single dan hanya fokus pada kuliahnya.

Terlalu lama stuck di ruang tamu, ajudan kepercayaannya (Mr. Jung) berusaha memecah lamunan sang Tuan yang masih tampak kebingungan ditempatnya saat ini.

"Detailnya akan kami jelaskan nanti. Sekarang, ayo temui dulu istri anda dikamar, Tuan Park."

Dan laki-laki dominan itu pun akhirnya tersadar. Mereka memasuki lift untuk naik menuju lantai 3, dimana kamar utama di mansion megah ini berada.

Pintu kamar pun dibuka untuk menyambut sang Tuan Besar yang baru datang. Seorang dokter yang baru saja selesai melakukan pemeriksaan langsung menatap kearahnya, siap menjawab segala pertanyaan yang akan diajukan oleh Park Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana keadaan istriku? Apa dia sudah sadar?"

"Belum, Tuan Park. Tapi aku pastikan bahwa kondisinya saat ini baik-baik saja. Trigger yang membuatnya tak sadarkan diri adalah shock, dan efeknya tidak akan membahayakan."

"Syukurlah..."

Tak hanya Park Chanyeol, tapi semua orang didalam ruangan ini juga ikut menghela nafas lega.

Termasuk Sehun, putra semata wayang keluarga Park.

Sang Ayah berbalik untuk melihat ke arah putranya yang berdiri dibelakang. Dan benar saja, disampingnya berdiri seorang carrier muda yang memasang raut khawatir sambil terus menatap tubuh terbaring istrinya. Tangan sang putra tak lepas merangkul si Carrier dengan posesif.

"Sehun."

"Ya, Dad?"

Akhirnya ia bersitatap dengan sang putra.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar? Ayo ikut Daddy keluar."

Sehun tak banyak protes dan hanya mengangguk menyanggupi permintaan ayahnya.

Carrier bernama Luhan itu mengerti saat Sehun langsung menatapnya. Dia tak masalah ditinggal sendirian sementara Sehun berjalan mengikuti ayahnya dibelakang untuk keluar dari kamar.

"Bisa kau jelaskan pada Daddy apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Siapa carrier itu? Dan kenapa Mommy-mu bisa pingsan? Kau tidak sedang membuat kekacauan, kan?"

"Aku tidak, Dad. Sungguh Daddy tidak perlu khawatir."

"Lalu kenapa Mommy-mu sampai pingsan begitu?"

"Daddy seperti tidak tahu Mommy saja. Mommy mendadak dramatis kalau urusannya sudah menyangkut dengan kekasihku, Dad."

"Sehun, jangan bicara seperti itu tentang Mommy-mu."

"Maaf, Dad."

Sehun menunduk singkat, menghormati nasehat dari Ayahnya.

"Dan siapa Carrier itu?"

Chanyeol mengulang lagi pertanyaannya. Sang putra tampak tersenyum tiba-tiba. Jarang sekali melihatnya tersenyum saat sedang membicarakan tentang orang lain seperti ini.

"Daddy pasti akan menyukainya. Dia adalah Xi Luhan, carrier pertama yang membuat aku jatuh cinta, Dad. Nanti setelah Mommy sadar, akan kuperkenalkan dia secara resmi pada kalian."

Sehun benar. Selama ini sang putra diketahui hanya pernah mengencani anak perempuan saja.

Ah, kenapa dia tiba-tiba jadi teringat pada masa mudanya dulu? Baekhyun juga merupakan Carrier pertama yang membuatnya jatuh cinta. Dan ya, mereka pun sekarang sudah menjadi sepasang suami-istri. Memang tak ada satupun manusia yang bisa menebak bagaimana Tuhan menuliskan jalan hidup mereka.

"Daddy tentu saja akan menyukai siapapun yang kau pilih, karena Daddy tahu kalau kau bisa memilih mana yang baik untuk dirimu sendiri. Tapi bagaimana dengan Mommy? Lihat, belum apa-apa dia sudah pingsan begini. Kasihan Mommy-mu, Nak."

Chanyeol menepuk punggung sang anak mencoba memberinya pengertian. Sehun menghela nafas berat, tentu saja dia juga khawatir soal ibunya. Tapi sungguh, kali ini dia akan berusaha untuk meyakinkan sang Mommy bahwa Luhan adalah pilihannya yang paling tepat.

Tentu saja Sehun tidak akan menyerah, khususnya sekarang.

"Aku yakin Mommy akan menyukai Luhan. Mungkin tidak sekarang, tapi nanti Dad. Luhan sendiri yang akan meyakinkan dan mencuri hati Mommy, bukan aku."

Chanyeol jadi berpikir, seistimewa apa 'calon istri' Sehun ini sebenarnya? Putranya tampak begitu yakin dan mantap bahwa perkataannya itu bisa dibuktikan.

"Ya sudah, Daddy percaya padamu. Tapi tolong jangan beri tekanan apapun pada Mommy-mu, ya. Kau tahu bahwa kami berdua sama-sama sudah tidak muda lagi."

"Aku janji, Dad. Terimakasih sudah percaya padaku dan juga Luhan."

Sang ayah membuka lengannya lebar-lebar untuk memeluk putra semata wayangnya. Ya, mereka memang selalu kompak dan saling terbuka seperti sahabat. Tidak seperti kebanyakan hubungan antara ayah-anak yang suka canggung satu sama lain.

Ditempat berbeda, tepatnya didalam kamar utama kediaman Park, Luhan masih berdiri ditempatnya sambil terus memandang sang calon 'ibu mertua' dengan sendu. Sungguh, siapa yang akan menyangka bahwa ibu dari kekasihnya itu akan langsung pingsan didetik pertama mereka bertemu.

"Maafkan aku, ibu mertua..."

Dia bergumam sendirian sambil meremat ujung seragam dinas apoteker miliknya, benar-benar merasa bersalah atas kejadian yang menimpa keluarga Park hari ini.

Seakan perkataan Luhan adalah sebuah mantra penyembuh, tiba-tiba carrier yang berbaring diranjangnya itu terlihat menunjukkan tanda-tanda kesadaran. Para maid yang berjaga didalam mulai sedikit riuh, juga mengalami konflik apakah mereka harus memanggil dokter itu lagi atau tidak.

"Aduh... Kepalaku..." Baekhyun meracau sambil memegangi kepalanya. "Sehun... Putraku... Kau dimana..."

Luhan yang melihat 'ibu mertuanya' telah sadar sontak tersenyum girang dan bergegas menghampiri ranjang.

"Ibu mertua, kau sudah sudah sadar?"

Luhan langsung berlutut. Dengan ekspresi ramah dan bersemangat dia pun menyapa calon 'ibu mertuanya' itu.

Ruangan seketika senyap, bahkan seperti kehilangan oksigen untuk beberapa saat.

Seluruh maid tampak menggigiti kuku mereka karena khawatir. Ada beberapa kemungkinan yang bisa saja terjadi setelah ini:

1\. Nyonya mereka akan langsung meledak oleh kemarahan

2\. Nyonya mereka akan menjambak rambut Luhan detik itu juga

3\. Yang terburuk, Nyonya mereka akan kembali jatuh pingsan

Dan yang terjadi adalah...

"YA TUHAN, TOLONG KATAKAN BAHWA INI ADALAH MIMPI...!!! TOLONG SELAMATKAN MASA DEPAN PUTRAKU...!!!"

Dan teriakan itu lantas mendapatkan reaksi bingung dan tatapan lugu dari Luhan, para maid yang menutup mulut mereka karena shock, Chanyeol dan Sehun yang berlarian masuk dengan panik, juga para ajudan yang hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala di luar kamar.

Well, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada kediaman agung Park yang dulu damai dan juga tenang.

 **e)(o**

"Tarik nafas, sayang... Tahan sebentar... Sekarang hembuskan..."

Sambil merangkul tubuh Baekhyun, Tuan Agung Park Chanyeol membimbing istrinya untuk mengatur pernafasan.

Wajah carrier paruh baya itu masih tampak shock, seperti habis melihat setan saja kalau boleh dibilang. Seorang maid lalu datang menyerahkan segelas air pada Tuan Besar Park.

"Minum dulu, istriku. Kau pasti haus."

Dengan hati-hati Chanyeol membantu sang istri untuk meneguk air putihnya. Sedikit tidak menyangka bahwa Baekhyun akan minum dengan cepat dan rakus. Entah olahraga seperti apa yang dilakukan oleh _organ dalam_ istrinya sampai dia jadi sehaus ini.

"Sudah lebih baik?"

Dengan ekspresi yang masih agak ling-lung, Baekhyun mengangguk. Chanyeol tak melepas rangkulannya sama sekali, membiarkan Baekhyun terus bersandar pada dirinya sambil sesekali mengelus lengan sang istri untuk memberikan efek tenang.

"Dimana Sehun?"

"Aku disini, Mom."

Sang putra langsung menghampiri dan memastikan bahwa sang ibu bisa melihat dirinya.

Juga Luhan yang tak pernah ketinggalan.

 _Tatapan_ _lugu dan wajah tidak berdosanya..._ Bahkan senyuman itu membuat Baekhyun bertanya-tanya, apa carrier muda ini sudah begitu siap untuk segera membunuh ibu dari Park Sehun? Ya, ibunya Park Sehun. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dirinya; Park Baekhyun.

"Sehun, tolong katakan pada Mommy bahwa kita sedang ada di alam mimpi."

Sang putra menghela nafas, bingung kapankah drama ini akan selesai. Mommy-nya benar-benar sedang dalam fase denial, seakan Luhan adalah bencana yang tiba-tiba datang tanpa pernah diharapkan sebelumnya.

"Mommy, kita tidak sedang bermimpi. Ini kenyataan, Mom."

"Iya, ibu mertua. Ibu mertua baru saja sadar dari pingsan. Itu tandanya ibu mertua sedang tidak bermimpi."

"YA!!!"

Teriakan tiba-tiba Baekhyun lantas membuat Luhan tersentak kaget.

Apalagi Chanyeol, yang duduk merangkul tepat disamping istrinya. Untung saja telinga lebarnya itu tidak sampai mengalami cidera yang serius. Sebenarnya dia sudah cukup terbiasa pada tabiat istrinya yang suka meledak dan mengomel dengan suara cempreng tanpa ingat rem.

"BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU DENGAN SEBUTAN IBU MERTUA! SIAPA KAU INI SEBENARNYA, HAH?!"

Sehun memijit hidungnya, pasrah karena untuk beberapa menit kedepan ibunya akan terus bicara dengan sangat bar-bar seperti ini.

Sehun dan Chanyeol kompak melirik ke arah Luhan. Carrier manis itu, entah kenapa, sama sekali tak merasa ciut walau sudah dibentak oleh Park Baekhyun.

Malah, ekspresi ceria dan ramah miliknya seakan tak bisa luntur sama sekali.

Mungkin ini yang dimaksud oleh Sehun bahwa carrier pilihannya bisa mengatasi sifat keras Baekhyun dengan caranya sendiri.

"Perkenalkan, Aku Xi Luhan, kekasihnya Sehun." Carrier cantik itu menunduk 90 derajat sebagai tanda hormat. "Dan bagiku, ibu dan ayahnya Sehun adalah orangtuaku juga. Mulai sekarang, aku akan memanggil kalian sebagai Ayah mertua dan Ibu mertua."

"Chan... Kau lihat itu? Lancang sekali dia _Ya Tuhan_... Cepat lakukan sesuatu, Chan..."

Baekhyun merengek pada suaminya, berharap dia punya sekutu untuk melawan setan kecil bernama Xi Luhan itu.

"Ada apa dengannya, B? Dia manis dan juga sopan. Lagipula aku tidak masalah kalau dipanggil Ayah mertua secepat ini."

"PARK CHANYEOL!"

"Mom... Kasihan Daddy kalau Mommy bentak juga seperti itu."

Chanyeol tersenyum menang karena baru saja mendapat belaan dari putranya.

Satu yang harus semua orang tahu, kelemahan terbesar Baekhyun adalah putranya. Dia bisa membentak siapapun, tapi tidak dengan Park Sehun.

"Ish, kau ini. Sana jauh-jauh."

Baekhyun mencubit kesal suaminya sambil berbisik agar omelannya tak didengar oleh sang putra.

"Tidak mau."

Chanyeol tersenyum jahil dan bertahan untuk merangkul Baekhyun dengan posesif. Benar-benar tidak tahu malu. Si istri hanya memicingkan mata pada suaminya karena masih kesal.

Luhan yang menyaksikan interaksi lucu antara suami-istri itu jadi terkekeh geli. Sehun bilang mommy-nya itu galak. Tapi bagi Luhan, Park Baekhyun malah terbilang ibu yang unik dan sangat awet muda. Benar-benar Carrier panutan. Luhan jadi ingin seperti itu kalaupun dia sudah berumur nanti.

"Mari kita persingkat ini. Aku ingin tanya satu hal, apa perkejaanmu?"

"Aku seorang apoteker di rumah sakit Gangwon, Ibu mertua."

Baekhyun berdesis ngeri mendengar panggilan itu lagi. Tapi sudahlah, dia akan mengurus itu nanti.

"Rumah sakit Gangwon? Itu tempat anakku melakukan penelitian skripsinya, kan?"

"Benar, Mom. Kami bertemu disana."

Ibu satu anak itu berdecak sambil memegangi kepalanya yang tiba-tiba bertambah pusing. Bodohnya para Ajudan suruhannya itu karena melewatkan info sepenting ini. Jadi selama ini putranya suka berpacaran di rumah sakit? Apa mereka semua sudah terkecoh?

"Apa ibu mertua masih sakit? Aku tahu obat apa yang cocok untuk meredakan pusing pasca jatuh pingsan. Apa ibu mertua punya riwayat anemia? Sepertinya-..."

"KENAPA MULUTMU ITU TIDAK BISA BERHENTI MENGOCEH, SIH?!"

Chanyeol dan Sehun kompak mengunci rapat bibir mereka untuk mencegah kekehan geli yang ingin keluar. Keduanya tidak tahan melihat pertengkaran antara Baekhyun dan Luhan yang persis seperti Kucing dan Tikus.

Baekhyun terus menatap sang 'calon menantu' dengan tatapan nyalang dan tidak suka. Berbanding terbalik dengan Luhan yang tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum polos.

Sepertinya Park Baekhyun mendapatkan "lawan" yang hampir setimpal.

"Mommy, sebaiknya Mommy istirahat sekarang. Aku khawatir karena badan Mommy masih lemah."

Mendengar penuturan Sehun, ekspresi Baekhyun mendadak melunak. Chanyeol hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Istrinya ini seperti memiliki bipolar kalau sedang berhadapan dengan anaknya sendiri.

"Ayo, Mom. Aku bantu untuk berbaring."

Si Carrier mungil tersenyum manis pada anaknya yang sedang membantu menarikkan selimut. Chanyeol melonggarkan pelukannya dan membiarkan Baekhyun berbaring dengan nyaman. Ia membelai rambut sang istri penuh perhatian.

"Untung Sehun calon dokter. Jadi dia bisa merawat ibu mertua dirumah, iya kan?"

Senyum Baekhyun mendadak sirna karena tersadar bahwa Luhan masih ada disana.

"Sudah, sekarang biarkan Mommy istirahat dan tidur. Kalian keluarlah. Dan kau Sehun, antarkan Luhan pulang setelah ini."

Sang kepala keluarga memberi titah, membuat seluruh maid menunduk dan berjalan keluar dengan tenang.

"Ayah mertua, ibu mertua, aku pamit pulang, ya. Maaf sudah merepotkan hari ini... Semoga ibu mertua cepat sembuh."

"Iya, terimakasih Luhan. Jangan sungkan untuk datang lagi kesini-- _Auh!_ Sakit, B..."

Chanyeol kemudian meringis karena mendapat cubitan keras diperut dari sang istri.

"Tentu saja, Ayah mertua. Besok aku akan kesini lagi dan membawakan makanan untuk ibu dan ayah mertua!"

"TIDAK PERLU!"

Baekhyun mendengus dan menolak dengan spontan, membuat Sehun hanya menggeleng maklum. Tangannya kini merangkul Luhan lagi.

"Mom, Dad, aku antar Luhan pulang dulu."

"30 menit. Setelah itu kau harus sudah sampai dirumah. Kau mengerti, anakku?"

Baekhyun yang manja dan posesif itu memberi titah pada putranya. Dan siapapun tahu bahwa perkataannya adalah mutlak.

"Iya, aku akan langsung pulang."

Setelah Luhan membungkuk lagi sebagai salam perpisahan, kedua pasangan muda itu akhirnya pergi meninggalkan kamar.

Suami-istri Park masih terdiam satu sama lain.

"Kau menyebalkan sekali hari ini, Yeol. Aku benci!"

Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya berlawanan arah dari sang suami. Chanyeol menarik nafas lembut, tersenyum karena jujur saja dia masih gemas dengan tingkah kekanak-kanakan istrinya.

"Lembut lah sedikit pada pilihan Sehun kali ini, sayang. Sepertinya dia anak baik-baik."

"Jangan tertipu pada wajah polosnya itu, Yeol! Dia senang membuatku tersiksa. Lama-lama aku bisa mati jantungan karena itulah hal yang paling dia inginkan sekarang."

"Hush, jangan bicara seperti itu. Kau belum mengenalnya saja, B... Mana mungkin Sehun mengencani seseorang yang mau mencelakai ibu kesayangannya."

Baekhyun hanya terdiam karena perkataan Chanyeol ada benarnya.

Tapi tetap saja, dia sangat tidak menyukai carrier bernama Luhan itu. Bahkan rasa bencinya seperti berkali-kali lipat dibandingkan saat ia melihat pacar Sehun yang dulu.

"Kalaupun kau memberinya restu, jangan harap aku sebagai ibunya Sehun akan memberi restuku juga."

"Kau bisa belajar menerimanya pelan-pelan, istriku..."

"Tidak akan pernah! Sampai kapanpun, tidak akan kubiarkan Sehun mengencani carrier itu, apalagi sampai menikahinya!"

Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mencoba untuk tidak memperpanjang perdebatan.

"Aku mandi dulu ya, sayang."

"Biar aku siapkan air panasnya."

"Tidak usah. Kau istirahat saja, istriku."

Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun sebelum bangkit dan meninggalkannya menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah mendengar suara pintu tertutup, Baekhyun bangkit untuk duduk bersandar pada headboard ranjang. Dengan cepat dia mengambil handphonenya yang ada diatas nakas.

Dia mengetikkan sesuatu dalam sebuah percakapan SMS, mengirim pesannya setelah memastikan bahwa semua yang ingin dia sampaikan tertulis rapi disana. Maklum, Baekhyun tidak begitu suka untuk berbalas pesan singkat secara digital. Tapi kalau harus menelfon, rasanya terlalu beresiko untuk saat ini.

Baekhyun tahu kalau dirinya--sebagai seorang ibu--punya insting kuat terhadap apapun yang menyangkut dengan putranya. Jika _feeling_ -nya berkata bahwa Luhan bukan orang yang tepat, maka fakta juga akan berpihak kepada dirinya.

Menjadi egois dan kejam demi putranya adalah suatu keharusan bagi Park Baekhyun. Kalau perlu dia akan merengkuh seisi dunia asalkan Sehun bisa mendapatkan segala hal yang dia inginkan. Termasuk dengan melindungi masa depan putranya, itu sudah menjadi kewajibannya sebagai seorang ibu.

Tidak akan dia biarkan orang seperti Luhan menginvasi kehidupan anaknya dan merusak segala rancangan indah tentang masa depan Park Sehun. Carrier _**kampungan dan sok lugu**_ seperti Luhan ingin menjadi istri anaknya? Yang benar saja! Bukan gambaran seperti itu yang Baekhyun inginkan untuk rumah tangga putranya kelak.

Baekhyun tersenyum puas setelah meletakkan kembali handphonenya diatas nakas. Deretan skenario bermain dengan mulus didalam kepalanya. Kalau sudah berhasil mendapatkan seluruh informasi tentang siapa Luhan sebenarnya dan mencari titik lemah si carrier muda itu, Baekhyun akan dengan mudah menyingkarkannya seperti seekor kecoa. Nasib Luhan tidak akan lebih baik dibandingkan pacar-pacar Park Sehun sebelumnya.

 _Atau bahkan lebih buruk._

"Sebaiknya aku jangan sampai gegabah apalagi terburu-buru. Kita lihat seberapa jauh carrier itu bisa bertahan dibawah tekanan yang pelan-pelan akan kuberikan padanya. Jangan harap kau bisa lolos dari neraka ini, Xi Luhan."

Dengan efek suara musik kematian dari televisi yang menyala, rencana jahat Park Baekhyun sepertinya akan membawa kemenangan pada dirinya sendiri.

 **e)(o**

To be continued

A/N: Yeay udah 40 review (42 malah). Sesuai janji, aku akan langsung update. Target selanjutnya jadi 80 bisa kan ya? Hehehe

Peringatan ya. FF ini bakal kental akan nuansa drakor nyerempet ke sinetron dikit (LOL). Karena sifat Luhan yang innocent dan baik, aku sendiri ga yakin kalau di FF ini dia bakal beneran "tersiksa".

Ada kalanya rencana Baekhyun bakal berjalan mulus. Tapi pada dasarnya Luhan itu punya jalan pikiran super positif yang membuat dia ga merasa disakiti oleh camernya yang jahat hahahaha

Nanti lah, pokoknya kita lihat saja di chapter berikutnya

Kalau responnya bagus tentu saja aku akan fast update. Dan aku **GAK AKAN MENELANTARKAN FANFIC-KU YANG LAIN.** Besok insyAllah update utk "Love Needs Sanity" ya


	3. Tiga

**CHAPTER 3**

 **x**

 **xxx**

 **x**

"Sehunnie, kau tidak ke kampus hari ini sayang?"

Seminggu pasca drama pingsan Nyonya Park dipertemuan pertamanya dengan sang 'calon menantu', kediaman megah ini sudah terlihat kembali normal seperti biasanya.

Sebab Baekhyun berpikir bahwa si Carrier muda bernama Luhan itu sudah melupakan janji konyolnya untuk mengantar makanan ke kediaman Park. Ibunya Sehun itu hanya bisa bersyukur dalam hati. Setidaknya si carrier kampungan masih punya pikiran waras untuk tidak datang lagi ke rumah seseorang yang jelas-jelas menolak kehadirannya.

Sang putra yang tengah berbaring santai di sofa sambil membaca berita melalui iPad-nya itu menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari screen "Tidak, Mom. Kebetulan hari ini aku hanya ada jadwal bimbingan dengan dosen. Tapi terpaksa dibatalkan karena beliau ada urusan pribadi."

Si Ibu hanya ber-oh ria sambil mengangguk. Baekhyun ingin duduk di tepian sofa, hingga Sehun menggeser pinggangnya agar sang Mommy bisa mendapat tempat.

"Kita jalan-jalan, yuk? Ayolah, Sehunnie sudah lama tidak menemani Mommy berbelanja. Apalagi sejak masuk semester 6."

Kerucutan lucu yang dilakukan sang ibu dibibir mungilnya hanya ditatap datar oleh Sehun.

Kalian dengar? Semester 6. Harusnya sang Mommy tahu bahwa setiap mahasiswa yang sudah menginjak semester itu akan sangat sibuk dibanding tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Boro-boro mau menemani ibu mereka jalan-jalan. Sekedar mendudukkan diri di cafe sambil bersantai saja sudah menjadi kegiatan langka untuk para mahasiswa di semester ini.

Tapi mau bagaimanapun, Sehun paling tidak bisa menolak keinginan sang ibu. Apalagi jika dia sudah memasang ekspresi memohon seperti ini.

"Aku ganti pakaian dulu. Mommy juga bersiaplah."

"Aayyyiii! Anak mommy memang paling pengertian!"

Tangan lentik carrier mungil itu mencubit pipi putranya dengan gemas. Tapi tetap saja hal itu tak bisa merubah ekspresi datar Sehun yang seperti tercetak permanen diwajah tampannya.

Setelah putranya menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya yang ada di lantai 2, Baekhyun memilih menuju lift karena letak kamarnya yang berada di tingkat 3. Sambil terus bersenandung, carrier cantik itu mulai memikirkan toko mana saja yang akan dia kunjungi hari ini.

"Aku harus mengajak Sehun ke official store Gucci dan membeli flip-flop couple terbaru yang kulihat disitusnya tempo hari."

Sambil menjentikkan jari karena merasa puas dengan ide cemerlangnya, Baekhyun keluar dari lift dan berjalan santai menuju kamar.

Baekhyun pikir, hari ini akan jadi hari yang sempurna karena tak ada hal yang lebih membahagiakan selain nge-date berdua dengan putra kesayanganya itu.

Ya... Semoga.

 **e)(o**

Mall terbesar yang letaknya ada di tengah kota Seoul itu menjadi tujuan mereka. Selesai memarkirkan mobil sportnya di basement, sepasang ibu-anak itu keluar dari mobil dengan Baekhyun yang mengapit lengan putranya. Mantel hitam bulu membalut tubuh mungilnya, membuat penampilannya tampak begitu berkelas. Semua mata langsung melirik iri kearah mereka. Beberapa dari pengunjung Mall mengenali siapa itu Park Baekhyun dan Park Sehun karena pernah membaca beberapa artikel tentang mereka yang beredar di internet.

 _ **Crazy Rich Park Family.**_

"Gucci store ada di lantai berapa, ya? Mommy agak-agak lupa."

Dengan mata yang mengedar ke kanan-kiri, Baekhyun bertanya pada sang putra.

"Di lantai ini, Mom. Posisinya tidak jauh dari sini."

Sehun mengajak ibunya berjalan menuju Gucci store yang sering juga dia kunjungi kalau sedang ada waktu luang.

"Selamat datang. Silahkan melihat-lihat."

Seorang gadis bertubuh semampai dan berpenampilan berkelas langsung menyambut mereka di pintu masuk.

"Mommy mau melihat koleksi flip-flop mereka, Sehun."

"Kalau tidak salah letaknya agak didalam, Mom."

"Benar sekali, Tuan. Kalau begitu, mari saya antar."

Sang pegawai toko dengan sopan memberitahu informasi pada sepasang ibu-anak ini, kemudian berjalan mendahului keduanya.

Dengan lengan yang tak lepas dari apitan ibunya, Sehun melangkah menuju display yang memajang koleksi flip-flop ternama Gucci.

"Nah, Mommy mau beli yang itu, Sehun-ah."

"Ini?"

Sehun mengangkat flip-flop hitam bergaris hijau merah dan ada lambang khas Gucci ditengahnya.

"Kita beli 3, ya? Untukmu, Mommy dan juga Daddy."

Sehun menatap ibunya sedikit skeptis. "Mommy tidak pernah berubah."

"Kita kan keluarga yang harus selalu kompak, nak."

Sehun hanya mengangkat bahu asal dan tidak terlalu memusingkan hal itu. Dia menyerahkan sandal itu pada seorang pegawai sebelum akhirnya berbicara. "Kami beli 4 pasang. 2 ukuran 6.6, dan 2 lagi ukuran 4.7"

Baekhyun lantas mengernyitkan keningnya begitu mendengar Sehun meminta 4 pasang sandal.

"Empat? Memangnya satu lagi untuk siapa?"

"Untuk Luhan, Mom. Kebetulan ukuran kaki Mommy dan Luhan itu sama."

"APA?!"

 _Geez... Bencana._

Suara nyaring Park Baekhyun membuat sandal yang dipegang pegawai toko terjatuh, seorang ibu-ibu di section garmen tersentak, dan manager toko yang celingak-celinguk ke arah mereka.

"Tidak bisa! Ini sandal couple khusus keluarga Park! Mommy tidak mau carrier kampungan itu memakai barang yang sama dengan kita."

"Mom... Jangan berteriak seperti ini ditempat umum. Kita jadi tontonan banyak orang."

"Mommy tidak peduli! Mommy sedang kesal!"

Sang pegawai menatap takut-takut pada carrier paruh baya yang sedang merajuk itu.

Sehun menghela nafas berat sambil sesekali memijat keningnya. Dia lalu mengalihkan atensi pada wanita yang sedang melayani mereka saat ini.

"Kerjakan saja pesananku tadi sekarang."

"B-baik, Tuan."

Sang pegawai berjalan terbirit-birit sebelum Park Baekhyun yang tengah membelalakan matanya itu sempat protes dan menjadikannya sasaran amukkan.

Sehun menatap ibunya yang sudah diujung tanduk ingin meledakkan emosinya. "Sudahlah, Mom. Ini hanya sepasang sandal."

Ingat kalimat bercetak tebal di kamus kehidupan seorang Park Baekhyun? Apapun yang terjadi, dia sama sekali tidak bisa membentak putranya.

"Ya Tuhan... Berikan hamba ketabahan..."

Baekhyun mengipasi dirinya dengan tangan kosong sambil menatap langit-langit toko.

Sehun tak dapat menahan senyum melihat tingkah ibunya yang 'menggemaskan' ini. Dia seperti pemeran utama Mean Girls yang super drama queen dan sangat menyebalkan. Tapi Sehun sudah lama memaklumi hal itu dan hanya bisa tertawa karenanya, sama seperti sang ayah.

"Jangan marah lagi, Mom. Hari ini kan aku akan menemani Mommy seharian."

Setelah menerima paper bag berisi flip-flop yang mereka bayar dengan black card, Sehun menawarkan lagi lengannya untuk diapit oleh sang ibu.

Baekhyun menatapnya masih dengan ekspresi merajuk yang kentara. Sehun tersenyum lagi, dan secara drastis hal itu langsung melunakkan hati sang ibu.

"Mommy mau beli perhiasan."

Bibir mungil ibunya masih mengerucut disaat suaranya bercicit kecil, hampir seperti berbisik.

"Ya sudah. Ayo kita pergi lihat perhiasan."

Para pegawai toko hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka sambil menatap kepergian ibu-anak yang unik itu.

 **e)(o**

Baekhyun berjalan memasuki mansion megahnya sambil menyesap Starbucks pumpkin latte dari sedotan. Dia benar-benar senang karena seharian ini sang putra "berkencan" dengannya hingga sore. Kedua tangan Sehun sudah penuh oleh paper bag berisi belanjaan Mommy-nya dari berbagai macam toko. Ada Gucci, LV, Channel, Calvin Klein, bahkan Cartier.

"Ah, Nyonya Park, Tuan Muda. Kalian sudah pulang."

Salah seorang maid menghampiri mereka. Entah kenapa raut wajahnya terlihat tak enak hati dan terbeban. Padahal Baekhyun sedang tersenyum lebar kearahnya. Ya, pembawaan dari suasana hatinya yang baik tentu saja.

"Oh iya, besok akan turun bonus untuk kalian semua."

Baekhyun melepas kacamata hitamnya lalu mengedipkan sebelah mata. Ya, sebaik itulah mood seorang Park Baekhyun saat ini.

Sang maid malah menunduk sambil menggigit bibir. Dia membantin bahwa wacana "turun bonus" yang barusan Baekhyun ucapkan tidak akan terlaksana karena...

"Ada tamu didalam, Nyonya Park."

Dahi Baekhyun mengernyit, begitu pula dengan Sehun.

"Siapa?" Kali ini Sehun yang bertanya.

"Mm... Dia sudah menunggu sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Sebaiknya Tuan Muda langsung temui saja."

Karena Park Sehun bukan tipikal pribadi yang riweh seperti ibunya, dia tak berniat untuk banyak bertanya dan langsung berjalan menuju ruang tamu utama kediaman Park. Kantung belanjaannya sudah beralih tangan kepada para Maid yang lain.

"Hatiku~ senang sekali~ lalala~"

Baekhyun menyusul putranya menuju ruang tamu sambil bersenandung, membuat para maid yang memperhatikannya diam-diam meringis sambil gigit jari.

Semoga tidak ada bencana sedahsyat puting beliung dirumah ini.

"Hit you with that ddu ddu ddu..."

"Luhan?"

Oh Sehun mendadak sumringah bukan main.

 _Apa?_

 _Lu-Luhan?_

Langkah Park Baekhyun terhenti. Sepasang mata cantiknya menangkap siluet yang akhir-akhir ini sering datang ke mimpi buruknya. Cup Starbucks yang dia pegang jatuh ke lantai dengan dramatis.

Rasanya seperti Dejavu.

Tidak. Park Baekhyun tidak akan pingsan untuk kedua kalinya.

Dia hanya...

"YA!!! MAU APA KAU KEMARI, SETAN KECIL?!"

"Ah, ibu mertua. Apa kabar? Aku merindukanmu, ibu mertua."

Luhan membungkuk cepat dan menyapa Baekhyun dengan bersemangat.

 _Senyuman itu..._

 _Wajah berseri-seri itu..._

"Aku datang membawakan Yachaejeon untuk ibu dan ayah mertua."

 _Dan kotak bekal terbungkus serbet biru yang dibawanya..._

Semua terlihat seperti ancaman dan gencatan senjata perang bagi Baekhyun.

"Yachaejeon, ya? Wah, aku juga mau."

"Tentu saja, Sehun-ah. Aku juga membuatkannya untukmu. Ini kan salah satu makanan kesukaanmu."

"Terimakasih, sayang. Yasudah, ayo kita duduk."

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya dengan tangan yang memegangi dada. Mulutnya ternganga seakan seluruh kalimat yang ingin dia lontarkan terjebak di kerongkongan. Carrier 49 tahun itu terlihat kepayahan dalam meraup oksigen untuk paru-parunya yang malang.

 _Sekarang apa? Putranya sedang suap-suapan dengan carrier kampungan itu? Didepan kedua matanya?_

"Ayo, duduk disini, ibu mertua. Ibu mertua juga harus mencicipinya."

Baekhyun membeku, apalagi ketika Carrier bernama Luhan itu memegang tangannya dengan lancang lalu menariknya menuju sofa.

"Le-lepas!"

Begitu kesadarannya sudah kembali, Baekhyun menepis tangan kurus Luhan yang serupa dengan miliknya; putih dan juga halus. Ibunya Sehun itu memandang kekasih anaknya dengan jijik. Dia benar-benar kesal.

Tapi bisa-bisanya Luhan malah terkekeh seperti baru saja mendapat cipika-cipiki dari si 'ibu mertua'.

Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya dibawah dada, duduk dengan angkuh dan tatapannya terlihat menantang.

"Ayo cicipi sedikit, ibu mertua."

Luhan menawarkan sumpit dengan sopan. Senyumnya masih terlihat berseri-seri.

"Tidak mau! Cepat angkat kakimu dari rumah ini!"

"Mom..." Sehun memandang ibunya dengan tatapan jengah dan tak ingin berdebat. "Cukup, Mom. Tolong hargai sedikit kekasihku. Dia jauh-jauh datang kemari hanya untuk membawakan kita makanan."

"Park Sehun..."

Bibir Baekhyun bergetar. Ingin rasanya dia menangis karena sang putra terang-terangan lebih membela kekasihnya dibanding sang ibu.

"Sini, biar aku suapi."

Mata kecil Baekhyun menatap sumpit dengan sepotong pancake sayuran yang disodorkan oleh putranya. Ah... Sehun memang sangat pandai membujuk. Baekhyun jadi batal menangis karenanya.

Tapi ego kecilnya memberontak lagi. "Mommy tidak mau. Bisa saja makanan itu beracun."

Sehun balas menatap ibunya datar. "Racun apanya, Mom? Tadi aku sudah makan dan semuanya baik-baik saja."

Baekhyun sekilas melirik Luhan yang menatapnya penuh harap agar segera melahap pancake sayuran buatannya.

 _Tch, apa benar ini tidak ada racunnya?_

"Ayo, Mom. Aaaa..."

Mau tak mau karena tak ingin mengecewakan sang putra yang ingin menyuapinya, Baekhyun terpaksa memasukkan pancake itu kedalam mulutnya.

"Yeay...!"

Luhan bertepuk tangan senang seperti seorang anak kecil yang habis meniup lilin ulangtahun.

Baekhyun mengunyah sambil tetap menatap 'calon menantunya' penuh selidik.

"Bagaimana, ibu mertua? Apa rasanya enak?"

"Ini tidak enak! Beda sekali dengan buatanku!"

"Benarkah?"

Luhan membulatkan matanya antusias.

 _Tunggu._

 _Antusias?_

"Kalau begitu, tolong ajari aku bagaimana caranya membuat Yachaejeon yang enak, ibu mertua!"

Dengan matanya yang berbinar Luhan menggenggam tangan Baekhyun penuh harap.

Sehun tersenyum.

Para maid mengangguk-angguk menyetujui ide konyol itu.

Bahkan cicak yang menempel di dinding seakan tertawa mengejek dirinya.

Baekhyun memicingkan mata, merasa tidak nyaman karena Luhan yang berkali-kali lancang menyentuh dirinya seperti ini. Pertama dalam sejarah keluarga Park ada orang asing yang berani melakukan kontak fisik dengan Park Baekhyun yang memang dikenal sangat galak dan pemarah ini.

"Iiiihh... TIDAK MAU!!!"

Baekhyun berteriak tepat diwajah Luhan, hingga membuat Carrier itu mundur karena kaget.

Untuk pertama kalinya Luhan menunjukkan ekspresi sedih dari sekian banyak usaha Baekhyun untuk membentaknya. Entah kenapa, hati Baekhyun terasa mencelos dan tak tega.

"Mom, apa salahnya mengajari Luhan cara memasak Yachaejeon?"

Itu Sehun, yang saat ini merangkul tubuh ringkih Luhan yang tengah menunduk. Terlihat kekasihnya itu merasa tak enak hati karena telah memaksa sang ibu untuk mengajarinya memasak.

Baekhyun berdiri dengan tangan yang melipat dibawah dada. Ia menatap angkuh pada Luhan sebelum bicara.

"Yasudah. Aku akan mengajarimu cara membuat Yachaejeon. Kalau sampai kau berbuat kesalahan didapurku, jangan harap aku akan mengasihanimu kali ini!"

Tak disangka Luhan langsung sigap ikut berdiri dengan senyuman yang kembali terulas dibibir cantiknya.

"Mohon bimbingannya, ibu mertua!"

 **e)(o**

"Itu garamnya terlalu banyak!"

"Segini?"

"Kurangi sedikit lagi!"

"Mm... Segini?"

"Ya, sekarang masukkan kedalam adonan tepungnya!"

Dengan tangan yang berkacak pinggang Baekhyun terus memandori 'calon menantunya' itu untuk memasak Yachajeon didapur megah kediaman Park.

"Masa memotong daun bawang seperti itu?!"

Baekhyun melotot tak senang saat Luhan tengah mengiris daun bawang yang tekniknya tak sesuai dengan yang biasa Baekhyun lakukan.

Luhan tergugu bingung. Dengan sebal Baekhyun mengambil alih pisau dan mulai mengiris daun bawang itu sambil terus mengomel.

"Begini saja tidak bisa! Memotong daun bawang harus sedikit menyerong seperti ini agar rasanya bisa keluar, sama seperti kau memotong cabai!"

Dari kejauhan Sehun memandang kegiatan ibu dan kekasihnya itu dipintu dapur sambil bersandar. Ckckck... Apa ibunya tidak haus karena terus-terusan mengoceh tanpa rem seperti itu? Sehun hanya takut kalau suatu saat ibunya itu akan terkena penyakit darah tinggi karena seringnya memarahi orang, apalagi Luhan.

Kekasih Sehun itu sama sekali tak merasa tersinggung dengan ocehan Baekhyun walau sebanyak apapun si 'ibu mertua' memarahinya. Ia justru semakin bersemangat untuk belajar dan ingin melakukan semuanya persis seperti yang diajarkan oleh Baekhyun.

"Kalau mau menggoreng, pilih minyak yang tahan terhadap suhu panas tinggi seperti Canola atau grape seed oil. Jangan pakai olive oil karena itu hanya cocok untuk dipakai menumis!"

"Baik, ibu mertua. Aku akan terus mengingat hal itu."

"Sekarang, lihat bagaimana caraku menuang adonan pancakenya agar benar-benar tipis dan bulat merata."

Baekhyun memindahkan adonan yang telah dia buat kedalam gelas takar. Dia menuangkan pelan-pelan adonan tersebut dari tengah wajan dan dengan sendirinya adonan itu melebar hingga kepinggir.

Baekhyun dengan sigap menyusun potongan udang dan cumi diatas adonan, lalu menyiramkan kocokan telur diatasnya. Kerjanya begitu cepat seperti seorang chef profesional.

Apa sih hal yang tidak bisa dikerjakan oleh Park Baekhyun di dunia ini? Dia pandai memasak, mengurus rumah, merawat tanaman, mengelola bisnis, mengatur keuangan, mengawasi karyawan, dan lain-lain sebagainya. Dia bahkan sukses menjadi ibu seorang Park Sehun hingga sekarang ia tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa yang hebat seperti saat ini. Dan jangan lupa, Baekhyun paling hebat dalam _menservis_ suaminya baik itu diatas ranjang maupun servis lain seperti memijat, menyiapkan segala kebutuhannya sebelum ke kantor, sampai ke hal terkecil seperti mengecat sendiri uban suaminya kalau sedang libur.

"Whoa! Rasanya aku seperti sedang menonton Master Chef. Ibu mertua memang benar-benar hebat!"

Luhan sepertinya punya kebiasaan bertepuk tangan kalau sedang senang atau kagum terhadap sesuatu.

Baekhyun sekuat tenaga menyembunyikan senyumnya setelah mendengar pujian dari Luhan. Park Baekhyun tetaplah Park Baekhyun. Dia harus jaga image didepan 'calon menantu' yang belum bisa dia terima kehadirannya ini.

"Hhmmm... Harum apa ini? Sepertinya Daddy sudah lama tidak mencium aroma Yachaejeon dirumah ini."

Mereka bertiga kompak menoleh pada sumber suara yang sedang berjalan mendekat. Dan benar saja, sosok Park Chanyeol yang baru pulang dari kantornya datang sambil tersenyum.

"Sayang, kau sudah pulang."

Baekhyun meninggalkan kompornya dan segera berjalan mendekati sang suami. Setelah cium tangan, dia meletakkan tangan didada bidang itu kemudian bertanya. "Mau langsung kusiapkan air panas?"

"Tidak usah. Lanjutkan saja kegiatan memasak kalian. Aku jadi tidak sabar ingin mencicipi lagi Yachaejeon buatanmu. Rasanya sudah lama kau tidak membuat makanan ini. Benar kan, Sehun?"

"Mm, benar sekali."

Sehun mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Daddy-nya.

"Ini semua pasti berkat Luhan yang datang kemari."

"Selamat malam, Ayah mertua. Maaf aku sudah merepotkan karena minta diajari memasak oleh ibu mertua hari ini."

Luhan membungkuk hormat dan tersenyum manis didepan sang 'ayah mertua'.

"Ya benar. Kau sudah sangat merepotkanku hari ini!"

Baekhyun kembali mendengus kesal sambil berjalan kembali menghampiri masakannya yang ia yakin sudah siap untuk dibalik.

"Sekarang, kau sendiri coba yang membalik pancake ini. Jangan sampai membuat kesalahan."

Chanyeol dan Sehun sama-sama menonton bagaimana Luhan dengan hati-hati mencoba membalik pancake sayuran itu dengan spatula.

"Yes! Sempurna!"

Luhan tersenyum senang pada ibu mertuanya karena begitu dibalik, kematangan pancake itu amat sempurna.

Jadi bukan karena dia telah berhasil membalikkan pancake. Luhan lebih senang karena hasil masakan ibu mertuanya itu terlihat begitu memuaskan.

Sehun dan Chanyeol saling berpandangan. Harusnya dua orang carrier itu bisa cepat akrab seandainya Baekhyun mau melunturkan sedikit saja egonya dan menerima Luhan dengan tangan terbuka. Mereka terlihat bisa saling mengimbangi kepribadian dan watak masing-masing yang saling bertolak belakang itu.

"Cepat atau lambat, sepertinya Luhan benar-benar akan mencuri hati Mommy-mu, Sehun. Dia benar-benar seorang carrier yang manis dan berhati lembut."

Chanyeol berbisik pada putranya. Matanya terus memperhatikan bagaimana Baekhyun menunjuk-nunjuk kearah wajan yang saat ini tengah dikendalikan oleh Luhan. Mulut istrinya sama sekali tak bisa berhenti mengomel.

"Sudah kubilang kan, Dad. Aku tidak salah memilih dirinya sebagai calon istriku."

Sehun tersenyum bangga melihat kekasihnya yang saat ini terlihat begitu bahagia karena bisa memasak bersama Mommy-nya.

Sepertinya kehadiran Luhan di keluarga Park akan memberikan warna baru dirumah ini.

 **e)(o**

Diruang tamu, Baekhyun bersedekap melihat Luhan yang bersiap pamit untuk pulang. Mereka telah selesai makan malam dan Chanyeol juga sempat mengajak Luhan mengobrol bersama-sama sambil minum teh. Hanya Sehun, Chanyeol dan Luhan yang begitu menikmati obrolan itu. Sedangkan Baekhyun?

Dia lebih banyak diam dan merasa tidak tertarik untuk ikut hahahihi bersama 3 orang itu. Baekhyun kesal. Dia hanya terus berdoa kapan Carrier kampungan ini berinisiatif untuk segera angkat kaki dari rumahnya.

Sedikit informasi yang didapat tentang Luhan, ternyata carrier itu berusia 2 tahun diatas Sehun. Hal itu semakin membuat Baekhyun berdecak tidak senang. Dia adalah keturunan China asli yang datang merantau ke Korea bersama ayah ibunya saat berumur 12 tahun. Ayahnya sudah lama meninggal. Kini dia hanya hidup berdua saja dengan sang ibu di sebuah apartemen sederhana yang mereka sewa.

Sudah jelas bahwa dari latar belakang keluarganya saja, Baekhyun tak mendapati satupun hal yang memenuhi kriteria yang dia inginkan. Apalagi Luhan tak memiliki sedikitpun darah keturunan Korea. Apa ini artinya sang putra benar-benar akan menikah dengan pasangan lintas negara dan budaya? Tidak. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menyukai ide itu.

"Oh iya, Lu. Aku punya sesuatu untuk kuberikan padamu."

Sehun menyela tiba-tiba saat mereka baru berdiri dari sofa dan ingin mengantar Luhan sampai depan.

Tuan Muda Park itu mengisyaratkan pada para maid untuk membawakan kantung belanjaannya tadi sore kesini.

"Ini, Gucci flip-flops yang sepasang dengan milikku, Mommy dan juga Daddy."

Mata Baekhyun terbalalak. Haruskah putranya itu mengatakan langsung pada Luhan bahwa mereka memiliki sandal yang sama persis? Tch, Baekhyun tidak suka. Bisa-bisa carrier itu jadi besar kepala karena sekarang mereka sudah punya barang yang identik walau hanya berupa sandal.

"Benarkah? Wah... Senangnya. Kalau begitu, ayo kita foto!"

Bukan main terkejutnya Park Baekhyun saat ini. Bisa saja rahangnya itu jatuh ke lantai begitu melihat Luhan menarik tangan suami serta anaknya untuk mendekat.

 _Apa-apaan ini?_

"Ibu mertua, mari kita foto kaki kita saat sedang memakai sandal yang sama. Pasti hasilnya lucu. Aku akan mempostingnya di Instagram!"

"Ide bagus, Lu. Aku juga akan langsung memposting fotonya malam ini."

Luhan bertepuk tangan senang begitu Sehun dan Chanyeol juga ikut-ikutan memakai sandal baru mereka.

"Sayang, ayo kemari. Kau kan suka sekali kalau keluarga kita sedang pakai barang couple sambil difoto."

 _Ya Tuhan... Beri aku ketabahan._

Baekhyun mematung ditempatnya dengan ekspresi tidak percaya. Chanyeol sudah terlanjur menarik tangannya untuk ikut berkumpul, lalu membantu istrinya memasang sandal konyol itu.

Ya, pada awalnya Baekhyun begitu menyukai sandal ini. Tapi sekarang? Jangan harap! Dimatanya Gucci flip-flops telah menjadi sebuah lelucon. Semua itu berkat Xi Luhan. Dan ya terimakasih.

Masih dengan ekspresi speechless Baekhyun menyaksikan kaki kanannya dituntun oleh Luhan untuk maju dan membentuk sebuah lingkaran bersama kaki miliknya, Sehun juga Chanyeol.

"Sayang, fotonya pakai handphone-ku saja."

"Jangan! Pakai handphone Daddy saja."

 _ **Ish! Dasar kau Park-Norak-Chanyeol!**_

Dengan sigap Chanyeol mengeluarkan handphone Samsung dari sakunya dan memberikannya pada Luhan. Carrier manis itu menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Baiklah, posisinya sudah bagus, ya. 1.. 2.. 3!"

 **Cekrek!**

Sebuah gambar yang diambil dari angle atas telah tersimpan di handphone Chanyeol.

"Nanti akan Daddy kirim via WhatsApp."

"Siap, ayah mertua!"

"Jangan lupa kirim padaku juga, Dad."

3 serangkai ini seakan lupa dengan keadaan mengenaskan seorang Park Baekhyun yang tak bisa berhenti ternganga. Sulit baginya untuk mencerna situasi ini dengan akal sehatnya yang tak selaras dengan suami serta putranya itu.

 _Xi Luhan..._

 _ **Awas kau ya!!!**_

 **e)(o**

To be continued

A/N: Yeay! Sudah melampaui 80 review! Ini update untuk kalian semua~

Nih ya, fanfic ini memang akan terselip unsur komedi walau sedikit (aku ga pinter bikin scene lucu soalnya hiks). Thanks to Luhan, karena karakter dia disini juga sangat mendukung untuk memberikan angin keceriaan di keluarga Park!

Tolong review-nya yang bersifat kritik dan saran yang membangun ya... Supaya aku tahu letak kesalahanku dan mencoba menulis update yang lebih baik lagi utk kalian :)

Otw tembus 120 review? Langsung fast update!


	4. Empat

**CHAPTER** **4**

 **xxx**

 **x**

 **xxx**

Tiap 3 kali dalam seminggu, Baekhyun memiliki jadwal khusus yang disebut dengan _"inspeksi pakaian"_. Sebelum baju-baju kotor milik suami dan anaknya dibawa keruang laundry, Baekhyun akan memeriksa satu persatu _"keadaan"_ potongan kain itu dari keranjang yang sengaja diletakkan di sudut kamar.

Tujuan dari inspeksi pakaian ini tidak lain hanya untuk menyelamatkan beberapa barang penting yang sering menjadi korban keteledoran 2 laki-laki dominan kesayangannya.

Sehun seringkali punya kebiasaan menaruh black card-nya sembarangan di saku jeans. Begitu juga dengan uang kertas, tiket bioskop dan karcis berkas parkir yang akan hancur bila terkena air. Kalau sudah begitu, bubur kertasnya akan ikut merusak pakaian lain yang dicuci bersamanya.

Suaminya juga tak kalah ceroboh. Tak tanggung-tanggung, bahkan jam tangan Rolex mahalnya sering disimpan disaku mantel. Baekhyun selalu mengomeli keteledoran suaminya itu. Dan Chanyeol dengan senyum kikuknya akan menjawab _"Aku harus melepas jam tangan kalau sedang cuci tangan, sayang. Kadang aku lupa untuk memakainya lagi. Hehehe maaf ya~"_. Dan Baekhyun hanya akan memutar bola mata malas mendengar alasan itu.

"Ck, anak ini. Sekarang malah kartu mahasiswanya yang tertinggal di kantung celana."

Keluh si carrier ketika melihat sebuah ID Card bernama Park Sehun dengan foto wajah putranya yang tampan terpampang disana.

Kalau sudah begini, Baekhyun yakin jika tidak lama lagi Sehun pasti menghubunginya lewat telepon. Putranya akan bicara seperti ini; _"Mommy, tolong suruh seseorang mengantarkan ID Card milikku ke kampus. Aku butuh sekarang untuk izin masuk ke rumah sakit."_ Ya, pasti begitu. Sang Ibu hanya menggelengkan kepala mencoba memaklumi sifat teledor si anak yang menurun dari ayahnya.

Setelah selesai mengurus pakaian kotor di keranjang milik Sehun, kini Baekhyun kembali ke kamar untuk menilik baju-baju suaminya. Diperiksanya satu-persatu potongan kain mahal itu dengan teliti. Namun sesuatu yang janggal tiba-tiba mengusik indera penciuman Baekhyun. Ia segera mengangkat salah satu kemeja Chanyeol. Hidungnya mengkerut, mencoba mendekatkan bagian lengan kemeja itu pada penciumannya.

 _Ini... Harum apa?_

Aromanya benar-benar asing. Jelas sekali kalau bau parfum ini tidak mirip dengan yang biasa dipakai suaminya. Ya, ini memang bukan harum Dior Armani. Baekhyun bersumpah bahwa parfum ini identik sekali dengan aroma khas parfum...

 _...Wanita_.

"Park Chanyeol... Apa kau ingin main-main denganku, huh?"

Baekhyun meremat kemeja tak bersalah itu dipangkuannya. Ekspresi bengis dan emosi yang tertahan langsung tampak diwajah cantik si laki-laki carrier.

Diluar masih pagi, dan perasaannya sudah dibuat sekacau ini oleh aroma parfum sialan yang menempel erat di kemeja bekas pakai suaminya. Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan menyimpan kembali potongan baju itu kedalam keranjang. Dia berjalan menuju walk in closet untuk bersiap-siap.

Sepertinya seseorang akan mendapat kunjungan khusus hari ini.

 **e)(o**

Dalam situasi seperti ini, tentu saja Baekhyun lebih suka pergi sambil menyetir mobilnya sendiri. Tambahan; dengan ugal-ugalan. Kecepatan sedan Mazda hitam yang dikendarainya terbilang cukup ngeri untuk dipacu dijalanan padat Seoul. Dengan lihai ia memarkir mobil itu di basement gedung perusahaan Park Enterprise, keluar dari kursi kemudi dengan ekspresi yang masih tidak ingin beramah tamah.

Melewati Loby, seluruh pegawai yang menyadari kedatangannya langsung menunduk hormat dan memberikan salam. Sedikit desas-desus heran mengapa _'Nyonya Park'_ mendadak berkunjung ke kantor juga samar-samar terdengar dari sini. Tapi Baekhyun enggan untuk peduli. Tujuannya sekarang adalah lift yang akan mengantarkannya ke lantai 12 dimana ruangan sang suami berada.

Entah kemalangan atau justru sebaliknya, Baekhyun menajamkan pandangan begitu menangkap sosok yang tak asing baginya sejak sebulan belakangan ini; berdiri menunggu pintu lift terbuka dengan seberkas map dipelukan. Seragam putih khas apoteker membalut tubuh mungil si pemuda yang sepantaran dengannya itu.

 _Xi Luhan?_

 _Mau apa dia ke kantor Park Enterprise sendirian begini?_

Langkah angkuh Baekhyun dipercepat hingga suara sepatunya terdengar lantang, memecah atensi si carrier muda yang sejak tadi terlihat sedikit melamun.

Senyum khasnya yang sangat sumringah tiba-tiba saja terplester kembali. Tangan itu melambai ke arah Baekhyun. "Ibu mertua!"

Jesus Christ. Jangan hari ini. Baekhyun benar-benar sedang tidak ingin meladeni si calon menantu konyol bernama Luhan. Dia sedikit menyesal. Harusnya dia tidak menunda-nunda _"pekerjaan"_ untuk menyingkirkan si carrier Chinese itu dari hidup keluarganya.

"Mau apa kau kemari?"

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Baekhyun langsung bertanya dengan tone suara khasnya yang congkak dan tidak ramah.

"Aku kesini untuk mengantarkan berkas penelitian milik Sehun yang tertinggal di Rumah Sakit. Dia bilang dia akan segera datang kemari dan aku disuruh menunggunya duluan di lantai 8."

"Sehun akan kemari?"

 _Ada apa?_

Baekhyun benar-benar dibuat kebingungan sekarang. Tidak biasanya putranya itu datang ke kantor sang Ayah dihari sibuk begini.

Dan ya, lantai 8. Disana ada sebuah ruangan khusus yang sering dipakai Sehun untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugas kampusnya, dibantu oleh Jongin (salah satu pegawai Park Enterprise) yang memang berkawan akrab dengan putranya tersebut.

 _Apa Sehun membutuhkan bantuan Jongin lagi untuk mengerjakan skripsinya di kantor?_ Ya, sepertinya memang begitu.

"Ibu mertua ada perlu apa datang kemari?"

Pertanyaan polos dari Luhan entah kenapa membuat Baekhyun semakin kesal.

"Bukan urusanmu!"

Baekhyun mencoba acuh dan tidak menganggap eksistensi Luhan yang berdiri disebelahnya. Matanya dibawa fokus untuk lurus memandang pintu lift.

"Kau lihat? Wanita itu datang lagi."

"Iya. Aku juga heran, entah apa urusan yang dilakukannya di ruangan CEO Park hingga ia harus datang berkali-kali."

"Semoga saja status wanita itu bukanlah jalang penggoda yang sering ku lihat di drama TV."

"Aish, kau ini memang terlalu banyak menonton drama."

Samar-samar Baekhyun mendengar 2 karyawan wanita yang berjalan melewati punggungnya tengah bergosip, dan itu mengenai sang suami. Baekhyun pun bersumpah bahwa tak hanya dirinya yang mendengar bisik-bisik itu, melainkan juga Luhan.

Mereka berdua saling bersitatap, seolah bicara melalui pandangan mata masing-masing.

"Kau dengar? Ayahnya Sehun yang sialan itu benar-benar menyelingkuhiku!"

Baekhyun menyentak marah, dan hanya Luhan satu-satunya orang yang bisa ia ajak bicara saat ini.

"Eh... Bisa saja itu hanya salah paham, Ibu mertua. Kita jangan berburuk sangka dulu sebelum mendapatkan bukti."

"Bukti? Bukti apa lagi maksudmu?"

Baekhyun mengerang frustasi sekalipun Luhan tengah berusaha menenangkannya.

"Mm, misalnya saja, kita cari tahu apa benar wanita itu ada diruangannya Ayah mertua."

"Ya, kau benar. Kalau begitu aku akan langsung melabraknya saja!"

Baekhyun membuat ancang-ancang hendak menggulung lengan mantelnya.

"Eits, tunggu dulu ibu mertua. Melabrak itu tidak sopan. Dan kurang anggun." Untung Luhan cepat tanggap menahan laju langkah sang calon ibu mertua yang hendak memasuki lift.

Dahi Baekhyun mengernyit, sedang gurat-gurat emosi diwajahnya juga belum hilang. Apa Luhan tengah mengajarinya cara bersikap sekarang? Huh, berani sekali dia.

Baru saja Baekhyun hendak protes, tubuhnya keburu ditarik oleh Luhan ke sebuah sudut sepi di kantor ini. Ck, mereka itu jauh berbeda usianya. Tapi entah bagaimana Luhan malah memperlakukan Baekhyun seperti teman gosipnya saat ini.

"Apa ibu mertua tidak ingin menyelidiki lebih dulu siapa perempuan yang kabarnya sedang mendekati ayah mertua?"

 _ **Tring!**_

Seperti ada bohlam lampu yang kini menyala diatas kepala Baekhyun, sebuah ide cemerlang yang harusnya terpikirkan sejak awal kini tiba-tiba muncul.

"Kau... Cepat tinggalkan saja berkas milik anakku di resepsionis."

Kini giliran Luhan yang mengernyitkan dahi bingung.

"Kau harus ikut denganku! Kita sama-sama menunggu disini untuk memantau gerak-gerik suami sialanku itu. Kalau dia tiba-tiba keluar kantor, kita akan mengikuti kemana dia pergi!"

Ya, setidaknya itu cukup bagus. Mereka bisa mencari bukti terlebih dahulu dibanding langsung melabrak dan berteriak tak karuan di ruang kerja sang CEO.

Luhan mengangguk setuju dan membentuk tanda "OK" dengan jarinya.

Ugh, sepertinya Baekhyun mendadak lupa kalau orang yang dia ajak kerjasama saat ini adalah si calon menantu menyebalkan yang ingin dia singkirkan sejak awal.

 **e)(o**

Bunyi _'kring'_ dari bel diatas pintu terdengar ketika 2 Carrier bertubuh mungil masuk kedalam cafe _\--dengan_ langkah yang kentara sekali sedang mengendap-endap.

"Selamat datang. Silahkan pilih tempat du-"

"Ssssttt!"

Itu Baekhyun, menatap galak si waitress wanita yang kini mengunci bibirnya dengan buku menu.

"Kami akan cari tempat duduk sendiri. Dan ya, bawakan kami minuman terenak disini. Apapun itu."

Sang waitress mengangguk cepat walau sebenarnya dia agak bingung melihat tingkah aneh _ibu-ibu_ ini beserta rekannya yang lebih muda.

Luhan mengikuti langkah Baekhyun, masih mengendap-endap, ke sebuah meja yang tertutup sekat dinding. Akhirnya si pemuda China itu bisa menghela nafas lega kala keduanya berhasil menempatkan pantat mereka dengan aman diatas sofa.

"Hah... Ibu mertua, sebenarnya jantungku masih berdebar-debar akibat kejadian di mobil tadi. Ibu mertua mengemudi dengan sangat cepat dan ugal-ugalan, bahkan sampai menerobos lampu merah. Fiuh... Untung kita selamat."

Luhan mengipasi lehernya dengan tangan, sesekali memegangi dadanya yang belum sepenuhnya berdetak teratur.

"Tch, jangan banyak mengeluh. Kalau tidak begitu, kita bisa kehilangan jejak ayahnya Sehun."

Dan ya, orang yang mereka _"kejar"_ tadi memang benar ada di cafe ini, siapa lagi kalau bukan Park Chanyeol. Pria itu duduk berhadapan dengan seorang wanita yang mereka yakini bernama Rose.

Cih, namanya saja seperti bebauan pembersih lantai.Ingin rasanya Baekhyun berlari kesana dan langsung menjambak rambut coklat kemerahan si gadis. Mau apa dia mendekati pak tua yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah suaminya? Ingin jadi selingkuhan dan mengeruk hartanya, begitu? Tidak akan Baekhyun biarkan!

"Ish, senyum si tua itu menjijikkan sekali. Dia tidak ingat umur apa? Dan ya, apa dia tidak ingat kalau ada istri dan anaknya yang sudah dewasa _tejogrok_ dirumah? Dasar tidak tahu malu!"

Baekhyun meremat-remat kasar serbet yang ada diatas meja. Wajahnya sudah memerah akibat terlalu lama memendam emosi.

Luhan melirik si calon ibu mertua, diam-diam meringis iba. Dia sesekali mengelus lengan atas Baekhyun untuk menenangkan. Matanya tak lepas memandang gadis yang kini tertawa sambil menutup mulutnya. Bagi Luhan pribadi, itu cukup membuatnya kesal juga. Kenapa dia jadi sok manis begitu sih didepan ayah mertua?

Pengintaian mereka terus berlangsung hingga 10 menit berlalu tanpa sebuah kejelasan untuk mengambil tindakan selanjutnya. Luhan tak kenal lelah mencoba menahan ibu mertuanya yang berulang kali mencoba bangkit dari kursi untuk segera meninju suami mesumnya itu, juga menampar gadis selingkuhannya.

Namun sekarang adalah puncaknya, dimana gadis itu tampak mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga sang suami. Rose ingin berbisik-bisik, atau bahkan mencium leher suaminya, atau entah apa, Baekhyun tidak peduli lagi sekarang. Yang jelas, adegan itu sudah terlalu intim dan melewati batas. Luhan bahkan bisa melihat seperti ada asap virtual yang mengepul dari ubun-ubun calon ibu mertuanya.

"Awas kau ya, Park Chanyeol..."

Baekhyun menggeram tertahan, mulai menghentakkan kakinya untuk mendekati meja diseberang sana; tempat Chanyeol dan selingkuhannya itu duduk.

Langkahnya semakin dekat, aura panas pun menguar kemana-mana. Namun belum sempat Baekhyun sampai ke "tujuannya", seorang carrier muda mendahului langkahnya tanpa diduga-duga.

"YA! ROSE-SSI! BERHENTI MENGGODA AYAH MERTUA!"

Baekhyun seketika mematung, terkejut bukan main ketika pemandangan didepannya menampilkan sosok Luhan yang menarik gadis itu sampai berdiri dari kursinya, berhadapan langsung dengan sosok Luhan yang sedang berkacak pinggang.

Gadis itu tampak kebingungan bukan main sambil meminta jawaban dari Chanyeol. Tapi naas, laki-laki dominan itu justru keburu mengaduh sakit ketika telinganya dijewer secara tidak berperikemanusiaan oleh istrinya sendiri.

"OH... JADI INI BALASANMU TERHADAP ISTRI YANG SIANG MALAM MELAYANIMU, HAH? KAU MENGGERAYANGI TUBUHKU DIATAS RANJANG TIAP MALAM TAPI SAAT SIANG KAU MALAH ENAK-ENAKAN BERMESRAAN DENGAN GADIS MUDA, BEGITU?! MAU JADI AYAH MACAM APA KAU INI, PARK CHANYEOL! TIDAK MALU PADA ANAKMU YANG USIANYA SUDAH 22 TAHUN? KAU SENDIRI SUDAH 53 TAHUN, SADAR ITU PARK CHANYEOL SADAR!!!"

Bukannya melanjutkan pertengkaran, justru Luhan dan Rose dibuat melongo mendengar ocehan Baekhyun yang panjang lebar seperti kereta api. Oh, jangan lupakan wajah garangnya yang menyeramkan, dan jeweran super kuat yang membuat telinga lebar Park Chanyeol memerah bukan main.

Para waitress dan kasir cafe menonton khusyuk bagaimana Chanyeol terus mengaduh dan meracau ampun pada istrinya yang galak itu. Beberapa gadis pengunjung meringis iba pada si dominan yang terlihat begitu pasrah saat menghadapi istri mungilnya sendiri.

"Iiihhh aku kesal padamu aku kesal!"

Baekhyun melepaskan jewerannya dan gantian memukuli tubuh Chanyeol dengan buku menu.

"Tenang sayang, tenang. Kau sudah salah paham padaku sungguh." Laki-laki dominan itu mencoba melindungi dirinya sambil berusaha menenangkan amarah Baekhyun.

"Apanya yang salah paham! Jelas-jelas kau berselingkuh! Dan _**kau!**_ Gadis jelek! Mau apa kau mendekati suamiku, hah?! Mau menguras habis hartanya?! Mau merasakan penis gagahnya?! Ayo jawab aku!"

Gadis bernama Rose itu mencoba kabur dari serangan pukulan Baekhyun dan untung saja, Chanyeol berhasil menahan aksi istrinya dengan memeluknya erat.

"Iiihhh lepaskan aku! Kau brengsek Park Chanyeol aku benci!"

"Ssshhh... Tenang dulu, istriku. Sungguh kau sudah salah paham. Gadis ini, Rose, dia itu konsultan khusus On Clinic. Kau tau On Clinic, kan?"

"Ppffftt..."

Ups, itu suara salah satu pengunjung yang kepayahan menahan tawanya setelah mendengar pengakuan Chanyeol. Ya, mau tak mau Chanyeol harus mengaku dihapadan umum seperti ini agar istrinya yang galak berhenti mengamuk.

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, mencoba menelaah perkataan Chanyeol barusan. On Clinic? Kenapa rasanya terdengar tidak asing? Bukankah ia pernah melihat iklannya di TV? Penyedia ruang konsultasi bagi pasangan suami-istri mengenai kehidupan rumah tangga dan aktivitas seksual... _ah_ _, itu dia._

"Y-ya... Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari awal, suamiku."

Baekhyun membuang pandangannya ke arah lain, begitu malu karena saat ini pipinya sudah sangat merah. Bukan hanya malu karena sembarangan menuduh suaminya selingkuh, tapi juga... eh... Ya, tahu sendiri. Memalukan saat semua orang tahu kalau suaminya ternyata sedang konsultasi, meminta tips _"kelancaran"_ hubungan intim pada klinik ahli terkenal di penjuru negeri.

Luhan sendiri berusaha sekuat mungkin agar tidak terbahak-bahak, tapi dia memang sudah terlanjur tertawa geli saat ini. Rose pun senyam-senyum dibelakang, merasa lucu dengan pasangan suami-istri aneh yang menjadi kliennya.

"Aku memang mau cerita, tapi tidak sekarang. Dokternya bilang, aku baru bisa mengajakmu pergi di pertemuan ke-3."

"Yaaa! Jangan bicara keras-keras."

Baekhyun memelankan suaranya diakhir kalimat sambil mencubit kuat perut Chanyeol hingga sang suami meringis minta ampun.

"Ah, Park Baekhyun-ssi. Aku Rose. Senang berkenalan dengan anda, _Nyonya_ Park."

Gadis itu menunduk sopan dan menjabat singkat tangan mulus Baekhyun. Laki-laki carrier itu tersenyum canggung, merasa tak enak hati karena sudah mengata-ngatai si konsultan On Clinic ini.

"Tidak perlu sungkan, Baekhyun-ssi. Tuan Park sendiri datang ke kami hanya ingin menambah keharmonisan rumah tangga saja. Hubungan kalian sangat baik dan sehat untuk usia pernikahan yang sudah hampir 30 tahun. Aku harap, dipertemuan selanjutnya anda bisa turut datang bersama suami anda sesuai janji."

Baekhyun mengangguk, sikapnya sudah kembali biasa saat ini. Sesekali ia melirik pada suaminya yang entah mengapa tersenyum penuh kemenangan sekarang. Apa yang dia pikirkan? Apa dia merasa bangga karena baru saja dipuji secara tak langsung oleh konsultan mereka? Cih, dasar pria mesum sok gagah! Baekhyun melengos tak peduli pada suaminya yang memalukan ini.

Oke, satu hari yang absurd baru saja terlewati. Rose pamit pulang lebih dulu sedangkan Luhan sekarang sibuk berceloteh dengan calon ayah mertuanya sambil menyeruput latte.

Baekhyun memperhatikan mereka, sedikit membuka kilas balik kejadian-kejadian yang sempat dia alami bersama Luhan beberapa jam terakhir. Mereka berinteraksi seperti anggota tim yang sangat kompak. Baekhyun sendiri tidak menyangka, ternyata banyak juga kesamaan tak terlihat yang ia miliki bersama Luhan. Salah satunya, Luhan ternyata juga bisa berubah galak jika itu sudah menyangkut 'keluarganya'.

Ah, apa Luhan sudah menganggap keluarga Park seperti keluarganya?

Baekhyun merasa tidak senang, tapi entah mengapa ia juga tidak terlalu keberatan dengan hal itu. Mungkin... Hanya mungkin, ia bisa melembutkan sedikit sikapnya pada Luhan. Dan itu tidak berarti bahwa ia telah menerima Luhan sepenuhnya sebagai calon istri Sehun.

Baekhyun masih harus memastikan beberapa hal, dan juga melakukan serangkaian _"test"_ pada carrier berdarah China itu.

 _Hm... Lihat saja nanti._

 **e)(o**

"Istriku."

Suara Chanyeol membuyarkan konsentrasi Baekhyun yang tengah menepuk-nepuk serum pada kulit wajahnya. Matanya ia alihkan untuk memandang Chanyeol dari pantulan cermin.

"Lihat, aku punya sesuatu untukmu."

Baekhyun membalik badannya, menemukan sebuah paper bag mungil ditangan Chanyeol yang akan segera berpindah tangan padanya.

"Apa ini?"

"Buka saja."

Chanyeol tersenyum penuh arti. Baekhyun membuka paper bag dengan santai dan voila, sebuah kotak parfum dengan brand yang amat familiar terpampang didepannya.

 _Fenty Beauty by Rihanna._

Tapi ada yang aneh. Baekhyun memang pengoleksi produk-produk Fenty Beauty paling sejati di muka bumi ini. Tapi sungguh, ia tidak pernah melihat bentukan parfum ini dimanapun. Apalagi setelah melihat botolnya. Tutupnya saja sudah berhiaskan diamond yang Baekhyun yakin mengandung lebih dari 120 karat, sangat cantik dan berkilauan.

"Dari mana kau dapat ini, Chan? Ini parfum baru? Kenapa aku tidak mendapat notifikasi dari PR Fenty Beauty kalau mereka mengeluarkan produk baru?"

Kebingungan Baekhyun dijawab oleh senyum penuh arti dari Chanyeol.

"Ya, itu memang produk baru, dan satu-satunya yang ada di dunia ini."

"M-maksudmu?"

"Aku sudah memesan parfum ini khusus untukmu Baekhyun. Mereka membutuhkan 1 tahun untuk pengerjaannya. Aku tahu kau penggemar berat Fenty Beauty, jadi... Apa salahnya kalau aku memberikan sesuatu yang spesial untukmu menggunakan brand itu."

Baekhyun menatap takjub sejenak pada botol parfum ditangannya, kemudian beralih memberikan atensi seutuhnya pada sang suami. Dia menatap Chanyeol dalam, ada binar bahagia dan rasa syukur yang terpancar dari wajah cantiknya.

"Terimakasih, Yeollie..."

Baekhyun memeluk leher Chanyeol dan berjinjit untuk mencium sekilas bibir suaminya.

Mereka mengunci manik mata masing-masing, sedetikpun tak ingin melunturkan senyuman dibibir keduanya.

"Sepertinya aroma parfum ini cukup familiar."

"Benarkah? Padahal itu aroma yang dibuatkan khusus satu-satunya untukmu, istriku."

"Bukan begitu. Maksudku, aku pernah mencium aroma ini di lengan kemejamu."

Baekhyun tersenyum geli kala mengingat aroma parfum ini justru sempat membuatnya menarik kesimpulan bahwa Chanyeol berselingkuh.

"Oohh... Iya, aku diberi tester oleh mereka untuk dicium aromanya beberapa hari lalu. Wanginya sangat lembut, cocok dengan kepribadian istriku."

"Cih, itu namanya majas hiperbola. Sejak kapan kau mengakui sifatku ini lembut, huh?"

"Ayolah, izinkan aku menggombalimu sehari saja."

Baekhyun tertawa dan mengangguk paham. Setelahnya mereka melanjutkan kecupan yang awalnya bertempo lembut namun lama-kelamaan berubah menjadi panas.

"Ayo, kita membuat bayi."

"Lagakmu itu ya, Park Chanyeol. Kita ini sudah waktunya menimang cucu, bukan menimang bayi."

"Hehehe..." Chanyeol tertawa gemas sambil mencubit pipi gembil istirnya. "Maksudku, kita menikmati proses pembuatannya saja. Tidak harus membuat bayi betulan."

"Haduh... Aku heran kenapa pria tua dengan libido diatas rata-rata sepertimu ini masih membutuhkan On Clinic."

Baekhyun memutar bola mata malas dan berkata sarkastik.

Chanyeol terkekeh sambil mengikuti langkah istrinya yang berjalan menuju ranjang king size mereka.

"Aku butuh jasa mereka hanya untuk memastikan kalau aku masih cukup perkasa untukmu, Baekhyun."

"Dasar. Otak mesummu ini hanya bisa diajak berpikir seputar hal yang berbau genjot-menggenjotku saja. Mestinya aku yang jadi CEO Park Enterprise sejak awal, bukan kau."

Lagi-lagi, perkataan ceplas-ceplos Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol terkekeh. Sambil mengoceh pun, istrinya tetap saja memenuhi keinginannya dengan patuh.

Baekhyun sedang membuka atasan piama satinnya yang bermotif Teddy Bear itu dengan santai, tidak mempedulikan tatapan mengangumi dari suaminya yang sudah terlentang nyaman diatas ranjang saat ini.

"Kau tidak boleh menjadi CEO, sayang. Itu berat. Lebih baik kau menungging untukku saja tiap malam. Mudah dan enak, iya kan?"

"Iisshh! Kalau bukan suami, sudah ku potong penismu ini biar digondol kabur oleh mongryong sekalian!"

Kalimat itu datang dari mulut pedas Baekhyun; sedang bersiap menungging didepan suaminya yang hanya bisa menyeringai bahagia.

Baekhyun itu memang galak, arogan, keras kepala, pemarah dan suka mengomel. Tapi tetap saja, fakta bahwa dirinya adalah seorang _**istri**_ yang baik dan patuh memang tak dapat terbantahkan.

 **e)(o**

To be continued

A/N: Apa ini? Uuhh... Aku hanya berusaha membuat fanfic ini tetap berada dilajurnya yang "menggemaskan" meskipun aku tau ini tidak sama sekali.

Oke, fanfic ini rencananya ga akan aku buat terlalu panjang. Setelah konflik klimaksnya keluar (mungkin di 2 chapter kedepan?) aku akan segera menuntun cerita ini menuju ending.

Maaaaafffff banget karena aku terlambat update. Aku benar-benar sibuk dan ga punya waktu untuk nulis kemarin. Dan ya, aku harap ini terakhir kalinya aku NGARET bgt utk update. Besok InsyAllah update chapter 4 "HIS BITCH" ya. Terimakasih sudah mau bersabar~

REVIEW juseyo~ lewatin 160 ya hihihi~ and i love you~ do you love me too?


End file.
